


Celebrations

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Biomedical Engineer!Mark, D/s themes, Eventual Smut, F/M, OOC maybe, Older man, Slight Age Difference, Slow Burn, Younger female, dom!Mark, eventually, more tags as it updates, work relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mark wanted in life was to be happy and have control over most aspects of his life. He was accomplishing that, until <i>you</i> came along, wrecking all of the control that he had worked so hard for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Mark finished college and got himself into a good, high ranking, stable career as a biomedical engineer.
> 
> [[I'm not a biomedical engineer, I know very little about it, so the majority of my information will come from Google, Wikipedia, and other things like those which are easily accessible. Let me know if I get things wrong, I will go back and fix them, because I am the worst perfectionist ever.]]
> 
> **Update: I have a tumblr and reddit under the same name. You can find me and message any ideas or suggestions there as well. Find me there at anepiphanyaway**

It was a long day at the office. Mark couldn’t remember the last time he had gone through such a monotonous, boring day. Usually, he would have taken several trips to multiple hospitals around the area that needed assistance fixing various machines. Mark’s specialty was fixing MRI machines, and it worked well for him, because for whatever reason, that was something that commonly malfunctioned at hospitals. However, today was drawn out and boring. The man had checked his watch more than two dozen times, and one time he was certain that it had been at least an hour since he had checked it last, when in reality it had only been twenty minutes. 

When Mark wasn’t doing work in a hospital, he sat behind his desk and filled out paperwork. This was something that he wished that he could finish relatively quickly, but it was tedious, monotonous and frankly, quite boring. 

There was something about his career that appealed to one of his natural instincts. Being an engineer, he could create and design things to make people’s lives better, but as a biomedical engineer, he could do the same thing, only to save people’s lives quicker. He had the opportunity to make things that would find life threatening conditions much sooner than older machines would be able to. It gave him an aspect of control over their lives, and that was something that he craved. 

Now, he didn’t have a God complex. He knew fully well that he had no right or ability to create or take life. Control was something that Mark always craved. He wanted to have control over every aspect of his life, and at this point, he had that. He had meticulously crawled up the ladder at this company, and now he was in a perfect position for himself, both financially and mentally. He was in control of all of the new interns, assigning them to tenured associates, pairing them with the people that would teach them the best for their learning styles. Mark had not only that, but he also assigned engineers to their jobs. He held relish in the fact that if someone crossed paths with him at the wrong time, or said the wrong thing to him, that he could make the next six months of their lives absolutely miserable. 

The only thing that was getting Mark through his day was the knowledge that the next day, he would have a new batch of interns to get to know and partner with others. During all of the time he held his position, not once did he assign himself an assistant. He saw that as just an extra variable that could make any project, job, or day plummet out of control. 

Finally, finally, when the clock struck five o’clock, Mark completed the last of the work orders that had gone through for the day and signed off of his computer. He grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair and tossed it over his shoulder, running a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. One thing that Mark really appreciated about his company was that each and every employee had the ability to express themselves. Some of the engineers chose to express themselves with tattoos, others chose piercings, but Mark chose his hair. The hair on the sides of his head were shorn short, and the top was kept long. This month was Sexual Assault Awareness month, and Mark chose to show his support by coloring his long strands a bright, vibrant shade of red.  
As Mark left the building, he expressed his farewells to every individual that spoke to him, grinning and tossing jokes to some of the people that were closer to him. 

“Mark, wait up!” A voice called.

Mark turned to see a tall, slim man with long, unkempt, curls jogging over to him. 

“Hey Dan, what’s up?” He asked, pausing by the reception desk and leaning against it casually. 

“Arin and I are going out to get drinks in a few, want to join us? Think of it as a preemptive celebration for all of these new interns that are coming in tomorrow.” Dan’s eyes glinted with mischief. Every time new interns would join the company, he gave his assigned companion an extremely hard time with nearly everything that they did, although, in the end, Mark had to admit that the ones that Dan taught were some of the best engineers. 

“Why not. I’ll have one drink at least.”Mark decided after a moment. It had been a while since he had gone out, and he didn’t mind going with Dan and Arin, because the duo weren’t like other men that went to bars. They didn’t go out of their way to pick up the most busty blonde broads. Some of the other employees at Shaw Corp. were not the same, going out every weekend to flaunt their expensive assets and bring home the most desirable woman they could find. 

Danny grinned at Mark and called out a request to wait for them in the parking garage, and that they would be out momentarily. Mark obliged and headed to his car. He always parked on the third level, just something that he did out of habit, as that was where he parked when he first began at the huge corporation. However, back then he had a junker that started once every three attempts. Now, he clicked the starter on his key fob to see the sleek black Dodge Charger rumble to life in front of him. He smiled and sat in his seat, pressing buttons on his radio to connect to his phone to play his most recent playlist. He sat in his car for about ten minutes before he heard the common banter between Dan and Arin as they approached. Arin tapped on Mark’s window and he rolled it down, leaning out to speak with them.

“Where are we going? I’d like to hit O’Malleys, because of the atmosphere, but if you guys had another idea, I’m open to that, too.” Mark said, scratching at the hair on his lower cheekbones. His heritage made it difficult to grow a thick beard, but he quite like the way that the slightly uneven scruff on his face looked. 

“Dude, yes. The bartender there is smokin’.” Arin said, pumping his fist in the air. 

The other two laughed at him and agreed to meet at that bar. It was only a short drive away on Main Street, something that Mark was thankful for, because he really didn’t want to go out of his way for something that he didn’t particularly enjoy doing all that much.

When the men arrived at the bar, they found a corner table to sit in and observe the atmosphere. Soft music was playing, old rock music, Mark noted. Mark offered to get the first round of drinks, as a reward for getting through a painstaking day, he used as an excuse, laughing as he stood. He cut through the small crowd and approached the bar, waiting behind a woman, who had an entire list of drinks that he presumed she was ordering for a large group. She glanced behind herself and blushed when she saw Mark. 

“Sorry man, we’re celebrating tonight, and I got stuck on drink duty. It might be a while.” She said sheepishly, brandishing the long list that she clutched in one of her hands. Mark smiled at her and laughed. 

“It’s fine, really. I understand, we’re celebrating tonight, too.” He said, bouncing up on the balls of his feet to see who was working the bar. “Anyways, Suzy’s here tonight, she’s like lightning back there.” Suzy was the one that Arin was slightly infatuated with. She had long black hair with one platinum streak on the side. Her face was round but not childish, and she had a plethora of tattoos running up one arm. “If you don’t mind my asking, what is the celebration for?” 

“My friends and I, we all get to start our first intern jobs tomorrow. It’s so exciting, especially since the place we were accepted into actually pays interns.” The smile and laugh that the woman gave to Mark was intoxicating to say the least. She was beautiful, he couldn’t deny that, but before he got a chance to advance any further, Suzy leaned over the bar and called for the woman standing in front of him.

“Sweetie, your order is ready. Come back up to pay your tab later, m’kay?” She said, grinning at the woman as she handed her a tray with just under a dozen drinks. The woman grabbed them and started to walk away, before pausing. 

“It was nice to meet you.” She said to Mark with a big smile. 

“Likewise. Congratulations on your paid internship.” He said with a grin and friendly wink, before moving up to give Suzy his order. Mark glanced behind him once to see the woman re-enter her group, receiving cheers as she returned with drinks.

Suzy had his drinks made quickly, seeing as he and Dan only had beers. Arin had wanted a whiskey with a glass of orange soda as a chaser. 

“Hey, uh, Mark, right?” She asked him as she handed him a small tray with three drinks. 

“Yeah, that’s me. What is it?” He asked, furrowing his brow. He had never spoken to her much further than giving her his order and thanking her for her speed and accuracy. 

“Listen, I don’t usually do this, but I’m too nervous to do this myself…” She paused to scribble something on a piece of paper, “Can you give this to the guy at your table? The one who ordered the ridiculous drink. I’ve had my eye on him for weeks, and I don’t think I can handle one more moment of anticipation...I just want to know if he’s interested, y’know?” She started to babble a little more when Mark smiled and covered her hand with one of his own, sharing the warm smile with her and nodding. 

“I get it. Don’t worry, Suzy, I’ll make sure he gets it….and if he gives you any trouble, make sure I know because I can make his job miserable.” He left her with a grin and a saucy wink, holding both the paper and the drinks in his hands securely. He made his way back to the table, setting everyones drinks in front of them, and then brandishing the paper in front of Arin’s face. 

“The ‘smokin’ bartender is interested in you too, man.” he said, dropping the paper and watching Arin scramble to catch it out of the air before it blew away. 

“Fuckin’ right man! Shit, I gotta go talk to her now, I’m not gonna be freaking cheesy and send her a damn message later, I gotta do it now, holy shit, yes!” The hyperactive man tossed back his alcohol and winced, but followed it with the soda, getting up and grinning at the men he had been sitting with. 

“Sorry guys, I know this is supposed to be guys’ night, but I gotta do this!” The man was practically bouncing out of his shoes with excitement, and he practically ran up to the bar with all the enthusiasm of a Golden Retriever puppy in the park.

Mark shook his head and took a long drink from his beer with a smile. 

“Well, it was only a matter of time, right?” He asked Dan, unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt and rolling them up to his elbows, exposing his muscular forearms.

“Yeah, that’s for damn sure. What about the girl you were talking to? She was pretty cute…” Dan trailed off with raised eyebrows as he drank in the silence. 

“Nah. She was pretty young, I think. Couldn’t be older than twenty two. I’m not sure I’m on board with the ‘young’ mentality these days. She said she was just starting her first internship, so she’s gotta be fresh out of college.” 

Dan nodded in agreement, leaning back in his seat and stretching his long legs. 

“I got you, bro, I know you’re not into that.” 

Mark smirked and shook his head, and then began a conversation about what could happen the next day. 

“Whatever you do, partner me with the most firey one there, I’d like a challenge this time.” Dan said with a grin as he waggled his eyebrows. 

“Sure thing man, I got your back.”


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Mark get himself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got several more chapters of this story lined up, if anyone has comments or suggestions, please let me know!

The next morning, Mark woke up early. He had left the bar shortly after his first and only drink, blaming it on a headache and that he wanted to get a good night’s rest. That was partially true, but really, he didn’t want to spend all night at the bar, and it seemed as though Arin was going home with the bartender and Dan wanted a few more drinks.  
Mark woke up early enough to spend an hour at the gym, then come home to shower and prepare for his day at the office. It would be enjoyable, to say the least, seeing as he would get to see all the new faces and get to know them individually before assessing who they would work best with.  
He chose one of his better suits, one that was a deep grey with a crisp white shirt and a blue tie with a diamond print on it in a lighter shade of blue. He took time to button his sleeves with a nicer pair of cufflinks that he owned, a pair that his mother had gifted to him once he had gotten his first promotion. He looked in the mirror and raised an eyebrow as he puckered his lips at his reflection. He grinned and slipped into his jacket, grabbing his keys, wallet and briefcase. As he descended the stairs, he ran a hand through his still-wet hair, slicking it back so that it would dry in a way that was somewhat appropriate for work.  
His home was in a secure, gated community about twenty minutes from his workplace. He enjoyed the drive into work, and usually did it in silence, preparing himself for a long days work. When he entered the building, he held his coffee mug up in greetings to Danny and Arin, who looked like they had a long night at the bar. He grinned at them both and entered the elevator to go up to his office. On his level, he had to make his way to his office through a sea of new interns waiting there already. Before entering his office, he turned to them all and saw that not one of them was making use of the plethora of seats around them.  
“Please, take a seat everyone, it’s going to be another 20 or so minutes, so just sit down and relax.” He called out, as he opened the door to his office and entered, shutting it behind him to see that about half of them had listened to him and were making their way to a chair or couch. He sat at his desk and signed onto his computer, answering a few emails before getting his paperwork ready to begin the personal interviews with the first of fifteen interns.  
It would be a long, but entertaining day.  
Mark got the first six interviews done before he had to take a short break to get a bottle of water and take a bathroom break. He announced this to the interns still waiting, and walked off to the breakroom, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of flavored water. He was penchant for strawberry-kiwi flavored water, and kept a stash in the drawer for himself.  
About ten minutes later, he re-entered his office to revisit the notes that he’d written about the people that he’d interviewed already. He had found an extremely enjoyable partner for Arin. The man’s name was Ross, and he was a bucket full of spitfire, and he knew that his attitude would give Arin a hard time. Danny, on the other hand, he still needed to find someone for, but if appearances were anything to go by, his next interview would be perfect. She looked like the personification of trickery and pranks, if her smile conveyed her personality as he suspected. And when he finished her interview, he knew that he was right. She would be the perfect match for Danny, she seemed to have the same taste in music as he did, and had a wicked sense of humor. The next woman he interviewed was a familiar face, though he couldn’t place it immediately.  
“Wait a second, didn’t I meet you at O’Malley’s last night?” She asked, furrowing her brow as she took a good look at him.  
“Oh, it seems as though you did. Drink duty, right?” Mark smiled at her, gesturing to the chair in front of him.  
She blushed and sat down, glancing at her feet before looking back at him.  
“Yeah, that’s me, but I usually go by _________.” She said, smiling sweetly at him.  
“It’s great to meet you, again,” He murmured, smiling at her, “My name is Mark, I don’t go by Mr. Fischbach, that’s my father.” She smiled and nodded at him.  
That sparked something in Mark, a sort of fondness for the girl sitting in front of him, though he knew nothing about her. He pushed that aside, though, and looked at her original interview papers. She had a shockingly good record, no felonies, not even any misdemeanors, and she had graduated as one of the top ten in her class.  
“Well, _______, as you know, this is a very personal interview, and I want you to be frank and truthful with me, because your answers will determine which engineer you will be partnered with during your stay at Shaw Corp.” Mark said, repeating the same thing that he had said to the last seven people that had graced his office. She nodded and shifted, crossing her legs, making her knee length skirt hike up ever so slightly. The fact that this distracted Mark irritated him slightly, but he shook his head before looking down at her papers once more.  
“I have to say, that it’s quite impressive that you were this high in your class, and there wasn’t a full time position that offered you a job anywhere.” He said.  
“I was offered one, actually.” She said, to his surprise, “However, it was across the country, and I didn’t want to move all the way to New York. Plus, I’m quite fond of the warm weather year-round.” Her giggle made him smile.  
“Well, LA will give you that.” He said, “Tell me, though, what kind of atmosphere do you like to work in?”  
This question made her purse her lips slightly, and she glanced down before looking through her lashes at him.  
“Well, to be quite honest, I like a controlled atmosphere.” _________ said softly, “At times, I get distracted, I actually might have a little ADHD, but I like to work in an atmosphere that someone else is in control, telling me what to do and how to improve.”  
Now this rekindled the spark that Mark had felt earlier.  
“Thank you for being honest. We have a...few people here who you might like to work with, but let’s continue before we make any decisions. What do you enjoy to do in your spare time? What hobbies do you have, what music do you like, tell me about things like that.” Mark smiled as her as her face lit up. He assumed that she’d never had an employer that asked her things like he asked.  
“Well, I’m fairly active, I really like to go hiking and kayaking. I’m really artsy, I would say, as well. I write in my spare time, and I also paint a lot. I’d show you photos of the things I’ve painted in my apartment, but I fear that would take too much time, and I know you don’t really care to see them.” She smiled, but this one had a slight sadness to it, but she continued her answer anyways. “I make things on the side, like pots for flowers, plates, and things like that to sell online, and frankly, that was how I survived through college, I lived on my own, and my parents didn’t contribute much.” Her eyes widened slightly and she put a hand over her mouth. “I’m so sorry. That was too personal, I apologize.”  
Mark’s heart clenched at the sad, frightened look in her eyes. He knew in his heart that someone, whether it be recent or long ago, had told her to stop bothering her with the things she found enjoyment and solace in. He took a guess that it was her parents, at the note of sarcasm in her voice when she spoke of them.  
“No, no, it’s completely fine. No worries.” Mark reached over and took one of her hands in a calming gesture. This was unlike him. He didn’t know what came over him in that instant.  
“Relax. We still have more to get through.” He said, with a kind smile. He retracted his hand and ran it through his hair to collect himself.  
“Hmm. Given the opportunity, where would you choose to travel?” He asked, glancing at her paper in front of him. He picked up a pen next to him, tapping it against his lips.  
“Wow. God, there are so many places I’d love to see. Germany, first, probably. Then London, Italy, Greece, maybe even Jamaica or some island country like that. I would love to experience all of the different cultures and especially the food. I’ve always had a touch of wanderlust, but I’ve never had the money to do it.” She smiled, probably at fond thoughts of her hopes to visit other places.  
“I’ve been to Germany, it’s a beautiful, beautiful country. I’ve also been to Korea, that’s where my mom is from, and I used to go every few years to visit family there. I have to say, the food there is some of the most unique and tasty that I might ever have.” Mark said, smiling at his own fond memories.  
He took a good, long look at _______ and everything inside him screamed to not follow his instinct, the instinct that he had to keep her safe and protect her. He had no idea where they were coming from, he didn’t even know the girl in front of him. The only thing he knew was that she seemed like a sweet, extremely beautiful girl who he didn’t feel could handle his controlling tendencies. However, there was one thing he could do to determine that. And it was something that he never imagined that he would do. He tamped back those thoughts and shook his head with a smile.  
“Well, ________, I’m going to do something that I don’t think I’ve ever thought of doing.” Mark said, watching her expression turn from fairly neutral to peaking interest.  
“What’s that, Mark?”  
“I’m going to take you on.” He said, simply. “I feel that you’d work very well with me, and I with you.”  
Her eyebrows raised and she blinked at him, almost speechlessly.

“Wh-what? Are you serious?” She grinned at him with sheer excitement and clasped her hands together. “I’m honored. I’d love the opportunity, thank you, so much!”  
Mark smiled and laughed, the sound deep and alluring.  
“Of course, ________, now I’d like for you to go get associated with the other interns, the ones that aren’t already your friends, and when I’ve finished my last interview, come back in here and we’ll discuss some of the things I’ll be training you to do.”  
She grinned at him, something that was absolutely stunning, and something that deep down he hoped that he could make her do over and over again.  
“Thank you, sir. Really, thank you.” She said, flushing with her excitement as she grabbed her bag that had been sitting by the chair and making her way to the door, pausing to turn back and smile at him once more, this time more shy.  
“I’m really going to enjoy getting to know you and to work with you, Mark.” She said softly before exiting the room and quietly shutting the door behind her.  
Mark let out a long sigh, and leaned back in his chair, stretching and shaking his head. This was so unlike him. The controlled side of him berated him for doing what he just did, but the other side, the caring, compassionate side praised him. He used the pen in his hand and wrote in __________’s file.  
 _Mine._


	3. Flaming Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets to know his intern over a casual lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is so welcome, and I'd live to hear any ideas! Just a reminder that I now have a Reddit and Tumblr account under the same username as on here, so feel free to contact me through there as well!

__________ walked out of Mark’s office, and took a seat on a couch that was near the restroom, and took her phone out to glance at the time. It was nearly lunch time. She read several messages from her mother and frowned slightly. Her family had never been all too supportive of her, nor did they even care that she had been at the top of her class in college, even with one of the most difficult majors at the university. Her mother had actually been so late to the graduation ceremony that she had missed her daughters name being called as she received high honors. The message that she’d just received from her mother had reminded her that ______ was expected to arrive at her father’s birthday bash early on Saturday morning. She pursed her lips before throwing her phone in her purse with much more force than was necessary.  
She then remembered what Mark had asked of her. To make friends with the other interns. It would have been easier to just go stand with her friends, who were gesturing for her to join their group, but Mark had asked her to talk to new people, and she didn’t want to disobey the first instructions that he had given her. So, she ignored the looks her friends were giving her, and made her way to a second, smaller group, inserting herself gently and asking them where they had been placed. It was as if no time had passed, once she had gotten into a conversation with the girl next to her. However, that was not the case, as Mark opened the door to his office and called for the interns to group together and get quiet.  
“God, he’s so attractive.” The girl that _________ had been talking to mumbled under her breath with a giggle. ______ smiled softly at her and fixed her attention on Mark, who was explaining that it was lunch time and that they all had an hour before meeting with their partners.The group chattered excitedly, ready to stretch their legs and get something to eat after their long, boring morning. They all began to file out of the room.  
“Oh, ________,” Mark called, “Could you stay back for just a moment?”  
________’s eyes widened just fractionally and she did as he asked, politely separating herself from the large group.  
Mark had abandoned his jacket in his office and was only in the crisp white shirt that he’d been wearing under it. The tie around his neck had been loosened slightly and he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to the elbows, looking much like the night before. ________ licked her lips just slightly as she took in his appearance. The other girl, whose name she didn’t catch, was right. Mark was a very attractive man. He had an angular face with sharp cheekbones and jaw, and his skin was clear and smooth. His deep, caring brown eyes were slightly slanted, giving away his Asian heritage. His nose was long and rounded, and it looked just slightly crooked, making __________ believe that he may have broken it at some point. He wasn’t exceedingly tall, more of just an average height, but he was tall enough that she had to look up at him slightly. He had broad shoulders and a trim waist, and if his muscular forearms were anything to go by, she would assume that he went to the gym quite often.  
“Yes, sir?” she asked when Mark approached her, noting that her colleagues had all left the room.  
“I’d like to take you to lunch. As a sort of...celebration?” He said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “I’ve never taken on an intern before, so I’d like to do my best to get to know you. The real you, not the ‘work’ you.”  
____________’s eyebrows raised slightly, and she stammered out a reply.  
“O-Oh. Okay, that sounds great, um. Really great, actually.”  
Mark smiled at her, and she swore that her insides melted. She mentally berated herself. This man was not only going to be her partner for the next six months, but he was the highest ranking associate in the division that they worked in. She could not ruin her opportunity over a schoolgirl mentality.  
“What do you like? There’s this sushi bar about three blocks down that has probably the best sushi I’ve ever had.” He said, extending the offer.  
“Sure, that sounds great. I’ve only had it once or twice, so you’ll have to steer me in the right direction.”  
He laughed at that, a deep, reverberating laugh that made ________ grin helplessly.  
“Of course, _______. Now, shall we?” Mark held out his bent arm, gesturing for ___________to take it. She did so, not without blushing slightly.  
And at that, the two made their way to the elevator and exited the building. Mark quickly began a conversation about one of the times that he’d been at this restaurant and nearly set the place on fire after knocking over one of the candles on his table that someone had just so happened to spill sake on prior to his group eating there.  
He had ________ in stitches by the time they’d gotten to the restaurant. He held the door open for her, claiming that he was the perfect gentleman, and escorted her over to a table in the corner. It was a small, intimate restaurant tucked in between several shops. The interior was lit by candle light and small, softly glowing lanterns. ______could understand how Mark could have knocked over a candle, because on their table alone, there was a sculpted dragon candelabra that held three long candles and was surrounded by half a dozen tealights.  
Mark pulled out _________’s chair for her, pushing it in for her as she sat and stammered her thanks to him. Some of her past boyfriends hadn’t even done this for her, so it was a shock that her boss would.  
One of the men that was standing around at a podium walked up to their table and wordlessly put a pot of tea on their table, and filled their glasses with ice water, leaving them with their menus and to their conversation.  
“I hope you don’t mind that I order?” Mark asked, looking up at _______ over his glasses as he pored over the menu. “You said that you didn’t really know what you liked, so I thought I could order us a variety?”  
“Oh, of course, I don’t mind at all.” ________ said, smiling at him and reaching for the teapot. It was one of her favorite things about Asian restaurants, the tea. She knew she could make it just as easily at home, but there was something about pouring it out of a dinged up metal pot and drinking it out of tiny blue printed porcelain cups that made it more entertaining. She smiled at the thought and Mark noticed it.  
“What is it?” He asked, a curious smile gracing his features.  
“Oh, it’s nothing really, just a pleasant thought.” She murmured, blushing and glancing away from him for a second. “Just that...this is probably the cheapest brand of green tea at Walmart, but the only time I ever drink it is at a restaurant because it’s so charming to have these tiny cups and old pots. I never think to just do it myself.”  
“You’ve got a good point.” he said, nodding at her and smiling.  
She flushed again and began to fiddle with the cloth napkin that she’d put across her lap. In this seat, with the skirt that she’d chosen that morning, the tattoo that she carried on her thigh was very visible, and she wasn’t sure if Mark would approve. She knew that the company she was now working for was very lax on rules about body modification and appearance, but being her first day, she didn’t want to push it. The tattoo on her wrist was just as visible, she now noted, her large gold watch did a poor job of hiding it. She glanced down at it and tried to adjust her watch to fix it.  
“What is it,_______? Your expression just got very uncomfortable.” Mark asked, his eyes full of concern, “Is something bothering you?”  
“No, I just….” _______ paused, “I know that Shaw Corp is very relaxed about these kinds of things, but I didn’t want you to think less of me. I know some people aren’t fond of tattoos, and I had planned on asking you once we returned from lunch, but I realized that I did a poor job of covering a visible one.” She twisted her wrist so that the soft underside was visible to Mark and unclasped her watch to show him the crown that was inked into her skin. It was small, no larger than a playing card, and done in vibrant reds and blues. Her tattoo artist had joked that it looked like it was straight out of a video game, with the style and colors.  
“Wow.” He murmured. “Do you mind?” He reached his hand out as if to take her wrist, and she shook her head, his hand then descending to her wrist, grasping it softly but firmly. He examined it for a short moment and _______ felt her cheeks flush once more at being under scrutiny.  
“Okay, so I know that usually this is an unwelcome question, but does it have any specific meaning to you? I don’t mean to sound typical, but I am curious.” Mark asked, running a thumb over it.  
She glanced down, actually feeling uncomfortable now.  
“I’ve not told many people about it, but yes.” She confessed, biting her lip. “Just...throughout my life, I’ve not been treated the best. Whether it be by family or men or even people I considered my best friends. I suppose it’s just a reminder to myself. That I deserve to be treated well. That I deserve to find someone who will treat me as their equal, not as if I was lower on the totem pole than they are.”  
She felt Mark’s grasp tighten ever so slightly on her arm, as his expression changed slightly. To _______ it looked like a mix of sorrow, understanding and thankfully there was no pity in his eyes.  
“Thank you. For telling me, I mean. I know that must be difficult, especially to share it with a person you’ve just met.” He said, his deep voice comforting her. “I can tell in just the short amount of time that we’ve known each other that you are a very good person, and it’s hard to believe that people have treated you poorly.”  
“I find no need to keep secrets, even if this isn’t necessarily important, especially if I’ll be working with you for the next six months.”  
Mark grinned at her and nodded, and then his eyes averted from hers, brightening as he saw their food coming towards them. _______ hadn’t even noticed that he’d ordered.  
“Wonderful, thank you, Ed, that’ll be all for now.” Mark said, taking the platter from him and setting it between himself and _________. The man who had brought their food nodded at Mark, who he obviously knew from frequent visits to the restaurant.  
“Alright, so this right here is sashimi. I’m not sure if you’re too interested in it, it’s just strips of raw fish. The stuff here, the fish on top of the rice is nigiri, that’s probably my favorite and this one is…….”


	4. The Knotted Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to rush to work after her first day as an intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on the reader. Let me know what you guys think, as I'm slightly skeptical about this bit. Comments are love.
> 
> Tumblr--Anepiphanyaway  
> Reddit--Anepiphanyaway

The rest of the day was quite boring. All of the interns went into a very large conference room and spent the rest of their day listening to bigwigs talk about how the company had changed their life. While it was all entertaining for a while ________ just wanted to get up and move around. Once they were given the go-ahead to leave, she was one of the first out of the room. When she reached her small, junky car, she checked the time on her phone and cursed. Though she had been ecstatic about receiving this opportunity, she had not been in well enough financial situation to quit her other job. 

Now, she had to rush home, which thankfully was only about twenty minutes away from Shaw Corp. Traffic wasn’t horrible, given the time and location she was leaving from. So, when she got home about thirty minutes later, she rushed in, put kibble in a bowl on the floor for her cat, and hurried to the shower, where she just washed her body quickly. She would be able to work with her hair, but she wanted a fresh start for her face, at least. When she got out, she checked the time again, and sighed in relief when she saw that she still had about an hour until her shift started. 

She sat at her vanity in only her bra and panties after drying off, and applied lotion to her face before brushing out her hair. After staring at herself for a moment, she decided to curl it and plugged in her curling wand. While it heated up, she began to apply her makeup in a way that was much more...sultry and dramatic than what she had worn that morning. Her eye makeup consisted of a deep smokey eye with greys and silvers and blacks blended together, all held in place with thick winged liner and dramatic false lashes. Her face was virtually flawless, and she’d made it so that her cheekbones looked much more sculpted than normally. All of that was finished off with a deep wine colored lip. 

__________ reached for her jewelry box and pulled out a pair of simple diamond studs to affix in her ears. Glancing at the clock again, she quickly curled her hair and let it hang loose, before standing up and rushing to her closet. She pulled out a simple black dress that was skintight and short and pulled it on, looking into the mirror one last time. She walked over to her vanity once more and bent down to rummage through a drawer, finding a single contact case and unscrewing the lids. She stared in the mirror as she popped in unnaturally blue colored lenses. 

She was running out of time, now. She rushed to her closet and slipped into a pair of shiny black heels, grabbed her purse, and practically ran out the door. When she got in her car, she noted that there was, conveniently, much more traffic now than an hour ago. She sighed and pulled out into the road, praying that she arrived to work on time. With something that had to be a miracle, she pulled into her parking spot a mere three minutes before her shift started. She entered the large building through the backdoor, and took the elevator to the top floor, taking a few deep breaths before the elevator doors slid open smoothly, and her entire demeanor changed. 

That morning she had been a perky, excited college graduate. Now, she had a permanent look of indifference on her face. She was much more sophisticated now, even with her surroundings. She gazed upon the people in the large, dimly lit room with an expression that was a mix between coy and uncaring. She crossed the room with her head held high until she reached a bar that was stylized very modernly with stainless steel and granite fixtures. The bottles were housed on shelves that had dim backlights on them, and _________ took her place in front of them. There were two men sitting at the bar when she tied an apron around her waist. 

“Hey Vivvie,” one of them said, raising his glass to her with a grin. 

He was a regular visitor to The Knotted Rope, and was dressed to the nines. His crisp suit displayed his wealth, as did the huge Rolex and gold bands on his fingers. 

“Evening, Roger.” She said, batting her lashes at him with a tiny smile. She wasn’t stupid enough to use her real name in a setting like this one. 

Something by his side distracted him, and he glared down, tugging at what looked like a leash. There was the tiniest cry, and ________ closed her eyes for the shortest instant. On the floor next to Roger was a woman on her knees, stark naked aside from the diamond collars around her neck and wrists. She was a beautiful woman, and _______ had a sort of pity for her, that she was tethered to such a harsh man. 

It was none of her business, though, and she turned around to face the sink behind her to wash her hands. 

The Knotted Rope was a fetish club, where the elite of Los Angeles and surrounding areas came to mingle and show off their possessions, both physical and material. 

_________ didn’t particularly enjoy working in this institution, but the pay was a definite incentive to at least act like she did. She worked as a bartender, and nothing else. She had been very clear about that in her hiring interview. Some of the girls that tended the bar liked to get involved in some of the festivities that took place there, but she would have none of it. 

She had nothing against these types of relationships, some of them even seemed quite interesting, but she didn’t think that she would enjoy a relationship such as these. The club had spiked in popularity after the novel and movie of 50 Shades of Grey had been released. Some of the newcomers had continued their patronage, though many of them were forced to leave once the bouncers told them that their relationships were not suited for the club, being as they were borderline abusive.

It still shocked her to some extent to see men and women alike traipsing around such a sophisticated setting completely naked. Her job wasn’t to judge, though. Her job was to supply them all with alcohol and reap the benefits from it. Mostly all of the people who bought drinks gave her a hefty tip, and that on top of her weekly paycheck gave her a very decent bank account. 

One thing about the job that she loved was that she just lost herself in the night. It gave a chance for her creative side to come out. Tonight, though, was different. The only thing she could think about was her new mentor. Mark. 

He was a dangerous man, if this kept up. She berated herself all day about what seemed to be a developing schoolgirl crush on the handsome man. She would not lose this opportunity, was the mantra that she kept repeating to herself. 

There was just something about him that sparked something inside of her that she couldn’t place a finger on. It wasn’t his looks, because anyone with eyes could see that. 

“Vivienne!” A loud voice called out, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw a tall woman walking towards her, grinning once she approached the bar. 

“Cassie! I haven’t seen you in ages, where have you been?” ________ asked with a huge smile, the most emotion she’d shown all night. The other woman had once been a bartender at The Knotted Rope, and _________ had actually taken her position when the other woman had found out that she was pregnant. 

“Oh, you know, life comes up.” she said coyly. “Can I get my usual? Actually, two of them.” 

_________ raised her brow with a knowing smile. 

“Two, huh?” She shook her head and turned to make the drinks for her friend. She was obviously here with her Dom, her term, not ________’s, who was the father of Cassie’s baby. They were simple drinks, just two glasses of bourbon with steel cubes in them to keep them cool without diluting the alcohol. 

“Thanks Viv, we need to catch up soon, I want to go out with you sometime. Text me later, okay?” 

________ nodded and rolled her eyes as she watched her friend bounce across the room to a man who was physically intimidating. However, once Cassie sat down, a huge smile broke out on the man’s face, making her smile slightly. She hoped that her friend had found a man who was worth her time, this time around. 

Not paying attention, she turned and knocked over a glass of water, spilling it all over her apron and dress. With a curse, she took off the apron and knelt down underneath the bar, grabbing a handful of towels before standing back up to gaze wide-eyed in the face of someone she never expected to see standing on the opposite side of the bar in this place.

_”Mark?!”_


	5. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that could have went better for her, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really guys, let me know what your thoughts are, because I've got a tentative plan for like a ton more chapters to this, but I don't want to keep pumping them out if no one particularly cares for this. Thank you to all the darlings that have given me feedback already, you guys fuel me.

This could not be happening. 

_No, no, no, no._

__________’s head was spinning as Mark gaped at her for a moment, his dark brown eyes full of confusion. Her cheeks flushed when she saw that Mark was taking in her appearance for a long moment, and her eyes stung with tears of embarrassment. 

“________?” He murmured quietly, raising his eyebrows. She glanced around and was thankful that no one was close enough to hear that he had said her real name. 

She didn’t know what to do. This was absolute suicide for her career. How could she walk into work tomorrow morning and look this man in the eye after he had seen the kind of place she was getting a paycheck from. That thought, though, sparked interest in her, as she wondered _what was he doing there?_

Something on Mark’s face changed, and he turned completely neutral. His warm eyes held some type of hardness now, and he fixed his gaze on her. 

“With me, now.” He said softly, but eerily sternly. The man began to walk over to a secluded corner booth, and she felt obliged to follow him. His violently red hair stuck out immensely in this place, and she used it to keep track of him in the room as he outpaced her. She followed after him, walking as quickly as she could with her sky-high heels. He slid into a booth and folded his hands, his jaw ever so tight with emotion. 

She sat across from him, her shaking hands folded in her lap against still-wet fabric. 

“What are you doing here, Mark?” she hissed after a moment, glancing around to take in their surroundings. A table not even six feet away from them held a man and two naked women on either side of him, and across from him another man with a collar around his neck. 

“I should be asking you the same thing.” He said lowly, his sharp jaw clenching. 

“It’s...I work here.” She said to him softly, doing everything in her power not to look at him. 

The man that she was supposed to be working under for the next six months had found out about her secret job that hadn’t been listed on her resume, the job that she used a different name at, which also was not submitted with the information needed for her background check before beginning at Shaw Corp. 

“I see that.” Mark said shortly. “But I don’t… _Jesus_ will you look at me?” 

He’d noticed that she had been staring into her lap for the majority of the time that they’d been sitting there. She flushed and meekly glanced up at him through her lashes. 

“Sorry, sir..” she muttered, making herself blush even more when she realized where they were and likely the reason Mark was there. He was one of them. Like the father of Cassie’s baby, Mark must be a Dom. She exhaled deeply and rephrased her apology. “I’m sorry, Mark. I just...this is embarrassing for me.” 

“And for myself as well.” Mark rumbled out, leaning closer to her. 

“Why haven’t I seen you here before?” She asked, her curiosity finally getting the best of her. “I’ve worked here for two years, and not once have I seen you.” 

Mark laughed and shook his head, running a hand through his vivacious hair. 

“I rarely come here. The only reason I’m here tonight is because a friend wanted a drink, and he frequents here. Honestly, I’m not all that fond of this place, because...well, that doesn’t matter.” 

That statement piqued her curiosity, but she held her tongue. 

“Right now, Mark, the only thing I need to know is if I still have a job in the morning.” She said, after glancing at the bar and seeing several impatient looking men and women. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” He asked, confusion taking over his expression. 

“You’ve found out an uncomfortable secret of mine, and I’ve found out what I assume is an uncomfortable secret of yours.” She stated simply. “That creates tension, and the last thing I want is tension while I’m trying to learn how to do important things that I’ll be doing on a day to day basis as a career.”

Mark was about to reply when a tall man in a crisp charcoal suit approached them. _______ sighed and closed her eyes for a second before he spoke.

“Vivienne, this isn’t social hour. You work here for a reason, and that reason is not to abandon your job to sit around and socialize. Get back to the fucking bar and make these people happy.” 

The man was her boss, and he had an awful temper. She was never really on the receiving end of it, because she rarely socialized, kept to herself, and did her job, but when things like this came up, he was an absolute harpy. 

“Alright, John. I’m sorry, I’m going now.” She said, her face falling back into the facade that she kept nine times out of ten at The Knotted Rope. She glanced back at Mark once and stood carefully, making sure not to stumble in her heels or to let her short dress reveal parts of her that she’d like to keep covered.

“Excuse me.” 

The short statement startled her, and made her turn towards the man she was just sitting with. 

John looked at Mark with disdain written boldly on his face. 

“Is there a problem?” He asked pompously, crossing his arms.

“Actually, there is. You own this place, no?” Mark asked, sliding smoothly out of the booth and standing in front of John. 

“Obviously.”

“So you own this place, which needs a very balanced structure of respect due to the nature of it’s patrons. If you have no respect for your employees, how do you expect the patrons to have respect for you, and in that, how do you expect them to have respect for their significant others, when they see that the owner of this establishment is an absolute ass?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow at the taller man, “Also, it is nowhere near appropriate to speak to an employee in the way that you did when there is a paying member of your establishment in her presence? How can I respect you, and how can I continue paying to come to this place when I’ve seen how the management acts?” 

__________ was shocked. No one had ever said anything about John’s lack of manners. Her eyes were wide as she watched the emotions filter on her managers face. 

“If you don’t like the way I manage my establishment or employees, then I suggest you leave before I have you removed. That goes for the both of you.” John glared at ________ as if it were all her fault. Her eyes widened and her heart sank. How was she to pay her rent now, when she didn’t get a paycheck from Shaw Corp for three weeks, and it was due next week?

Mark gritted his teeth, but nodded and glanced over at her. 

“Come on.” He ground out, not taking no for an answer. She followed him over to the elevator and waited for it to come to their level. They stood in tension for a few more long seconds until the doors slid open and they entered it. When the doors closed, she looked at Mark, and he looked down at her. 

“Well. I suppose one good thing came out of that.” She said with a long, saddened sigh.

“And that is?”

“I no longer have an uncomfortable secret second job.”


	6. Update **Personal life junk, skip this if you're just in it for the story.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got some explanations for the people who are interested in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just personal life stuff, so if you just want to read this story, please skip over it, because I'm going to be bumbling about my personal business for a little while.

Alright guys, so if you haven't noticed, I've been AWOL for a few weeks. 

This isn't because I want to be, but because right now I'm not in the right frame of mind to write content that goes along with this story without getting too dark or too emotional.

Right now, I'm contemplating leaving the person that I've been in a relationship with for over a year. I'm thinking about this because I feel as though I've not been able to be my normal, creative self for a long time, and that he's a controlling person. Now, some of you are probably thinking that I'm a hypocrite because I'm literally writing a story about a controlling, Dominating man, but it's different. If that's part of your sex life, and it's agreed upon and completely consentual, that's absolutely wonderful. But when you're being told that you _can't_ do the things that you've wanted to do, and have looked forward to for years, that's crossing the line, and it's not okay in my books. 

The reason why I'm saying that I'm contemplating, is because it's so damn hard. I truly love this person, yet I'm not happy with the way my life will be if I continue in this relationship. I've committed nearly a year and a half to this person, but it seems that all we've done since we moved out together is sit inside and do nothing. This person will play video games all day, eat fast food and talk to their friends, yet tells me that I shouldn't need other friends and that I should dedicate all my time to them. I've been told that I can't go out to get more tattoos, or that I can't go out with my friends, or that I'm not allowed to talk to guys at work that are my friends, unless approved by this person. 

I just want to let you know that while my updates when I began writing in this community were fairly quick, that they're going to slow down for a while. Because I don't want to take away from my writing and disappoint the people that might really enjoy it. And also, I want to thank the people that are so quick to give me feedback or tell me what's wrong with something I write, because I truly do appreciate it. I will never be upset, unless an individual is being rude or disrespectful, by your feedback, because it truly means so much to me. 

I'm sorry that this is a rambling, bumbling update on my life, but I felt it was necessary to let you guys know what's going on because to me, at least, that's what writing communities are for. To hold each other together and talk and work through things together.


	7. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and Mark talk about what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even though I'm going through things right now, as you've seen if you read my update in this story, I'm still going to do my best to update my stories because I really love writing this stuff. So, here it is. Feedback is super welcome and keeps me going, it really does.

After a few seconds of silence in the elevator, Mark sighed and pressed the emergency stop button, putting the two in a near darkness. The only light source was the dim lights that spluttered on after a moment. She looked at him curiously, trying not to notice how much sharper and defined his jaw and cheekbones were in the limited light. 

“Okay. Let's just get this all out in the open, okay?” he said, his eyebrows raised slightly. 

“Mark, really, it's okay, we don't have to mention this again if you'd rather not.” she said, her cheeks flushing, and that was when she was most thankful for the dim lights. 

“No. I want this all out on the table, and then we can move past it.” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against one of the walls. He crossed his legs and sighed. 

“Alright. So, I first started coming here about...five years ago? That sounds about right.” he mused to himself, “I wanted to learn more about this lifestyle. It intrigued me. So this is where I came to learn. Had I known that the man who ran this place was such a prick, I would have stopped coming.” he laughed to himself. She didn't know what to say, so she just let him continue. 

“I found out quickly that this was something I was very interested in.” he said with an almost silent sigh, “You'll find out as we work together that I'm a bit of a control freak.” 

She smiled and laughed quietly at that and shook your head. 

“You probably got the wrong idea from my admitting that I like when someone else is controlling the situation, then.” She said, her flush spreading from her cheeks to the tips of her ears and her neck. She felt terribly foolish now, not that she ever could have known, but the realization of what could have been going through Mark’s mind when she had her interview with him. 

“I want to be truthful with you Mark.” She said in a soft, but strong voice, though her heart sunk. “This is not a lifestyle that I am involved or interested in. I’m not a...what do you call them? Subs? Whatever it is, that’s just not me. This job was just that, a job, and a well paying one, at that.”

“I understand.” Mark said, but she couldn’t help but notice that something in his eyes was off. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable working with me, knowing about this.”

“No, I want to work with you Mark. I really, truly do.” she said, her eyes widening at the thought of being handed off to another engineer because of this. “I think that it would be best that we move past this and just...not talk about it again.”

“I can agree to that.” He said with a smile. “I also want to apologize for getting you fired...um..I didn’t really think that through. If there’s anything you need in the next few weeks, please, let me know, because I’m responsible for this.” 

She nodded, but knew that she wouldn’t do that. A man, who happened to be her boss, offering her money? She may not have much, but she was too stubborn and proud to accept money. She would find her own way, just like she had the past three years of her life.

“If you don’t mind, now Mark, I’d really like to get home, because this isn’t the most comfortable thing that I own.” She said with a joke, really wishing that she had a jacket to cover herself up in front of her boss. She wasn’t ashamed of her body, but she felt that it was necessary to be professional in front of him, and what she was wearing was on the opposite end of the spectrum. After she spoke, she crossed her arms over herself and glanced away from him. Mark reached out and flipped the switch for the elevator to move again. He glanced over at her and frowned. 

“Here. Take this, please.” He said, slipping out of his jacket and handing it to her. She protested, and when she didn’t take it, he moved behind her so that he could drape it over her shoulders. “Shh. Give it back to me tomorrow.” 

She pursed her lips but agreed, both of them standing in silence for the last few seconds of their elevator ride. 

“Thank you, Mark.” She said, referencing the jacket around her shoulders. It smelled absolutely intoxicating, like spearmint and Old Spice, something she would have a hard time forgetting. “I’m parked in the back, so I’ll see you at work tomorrow?” She asked with a small, awkward smile. 

“Do you want me to walk you to your car?” He asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw the dark, poorly lit parking lot. She smirked at him and shook her head. 

“No, Mark, I’ll be just fine, I’ve done this for just around three years now, I think that I can make it to my car by myself one last time.” She laughed slightly and glanced away from him, “I’ve got my methods, anyways.” 

She reached into her purse and grabbed a tiny can of mace with one hand, and laced her keys so that her car key, house key, and post box key were in between her knuckles in the case that she would need to protect herself from someone. 

Mark smiled at her, and ran a hand through his vivid red hair. 

“Good girl.” He said, and she swore she’d never felt such attraction towards a man than she did in that moment as he praised her. “I knew you’d be a smart one, now let’s see if you can keep up with me.” He smirked and turned on his heel, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Bright and early, alright?” 

“Y-Yeah, see you then, boss.” She stammered with a weak laugh as she turned to walk swiftly to her car. She didn’t really fear being mugged or attacked by anyone, but she didn’t want to chance it. 

Once she was in the safety of her car, she groaned and placed her head against the steering wheel. Her insanely, heart meltingly attractive boss that she couldn’t stop thinking about since first setting eyes on him, was into Domination and bondage and who knows what else. The nonexistent chance that she had with him had become even more miniscule.

What she didn’t know, was that Mark was having the same feelings. Since the moment she stepped foot in his office, she’d been on his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, and he knew that he was stepping into dangerous territory if he pursued these feelings. When he got home, his jaw was clenched, and he went straight to his kitchen to make himself a drink. He didn’t indulge in drinking at home often, but when he did, he drank a glass of smooth, comforting bourbon. He leaned against the counter with a sigh and thought about how he could get this temptress out of his mind, of how he could keep his sanity while working with her one-on-one. 

She was thinking the same thing at home, though she was doing her thinking in the shower, letting the hot steam wipe away all of her other persona. That night, Vivienne had been demolished, and she would be no more. __________ leaned against the cold tile and sighed. She pouted slightly at the memories of that night, but was ripped away from her as soon as she felt the water become ice cold. She hadn’t realized how long she’d been in there, but she exited soon after, wrapping herself in a fluffy black towel.

When she went into her bedroom, she dried her hair languidly, the comforting whirr of the hair dryer calming her enough that she thought she’d be able to at least get a few hours of sleep, even though it was half past midnight and she had to be up by six to be ready. When she laid in bed in only a pair of panties and an indecently short night dress, there was a slight lump in her blankets, and she saw that she’d tossed Mark’s jacket on her bed. She took it and had every intention on tossing it to the chair in the corner of her room, but as soon as it shifted, his scent took over her mind. She let out a short, soft moan and brought it to her face, inhaling deeply and feeling arousal bloom deep in her belly. 

That was the first night that she’d touched herself with Mark in her mind and on her lips.


	8. Update Part 2 (More personal things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I really truly am sorry.

I know it's been a while since I've updated on any of my stories. I'm sorry about that, things have just been really difficult. Things are getting worse, I feel, at home. I'm not nearly as happy as I should be, and I have an overwhelming, desperate feeling that I need to get out, that I need to leave. My anxiety is at an all-time high, and there are times when I wake up in the middle of the night with a sweat and my heart racing. I feel so weak. I don't know why I can't just woman up and do this, to make my life better, to make myself happier. I'm so sorry for bringing my personal life into all of this, I just can't talk to anyone else about it. If I talk to friends at work, it'll spread like wildfire. If I talk to my family or friends, I have to be cryptic because I feel like I'm being listened to constantly. The sick thing is, though I've spent over a year with this person and basically promised my life to them, I feel like if I leave them, I'd be perfectly fine after a few days. 

I don't know what to do guys. My heart and mind are just at war with each other now. 

I'm sorry to drop this all in here. 

I'm going to do my best to get an update on Celebrations, at least, soon. I've got some ideas for other stories, maybe one with Dan Avidan/Reader and another with Tom Hiddleston/reader. There's a chance that I could get another part for Moments and Memories, my snapshot series. 

I'm really trying, guys. I promise I am. 

xxx  
epiphany


	9. 50 Shades of Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first real day of work that Mark and his intern spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of filler, but I promise it works into the story. 
> 
> As always, Reddit/Tumblr are under the same name: anepiphanyaway 
> 
> I've also made an email to interact with you guys. It's anepiphanyaway@gmail.com
> 
> Also, I just want to thank everyone for their kind words, it means the world to me.

The next morning was difficult for her to get out of bed and get ready, but she was thankful for her shower, because that meant sleeping in a little and only having to do her hair and makeup. When she looked in the mirror, though, she flushed, remembering all of the events from the previous night. 

She put that to the back of her mind, though, because she had to get to work. She steadied herself, glancing at her outfit to make sure everything was in place. Today she wore a high-waisted maroon skirt that flared out nicely along with a white lace tank. A simple diamond necklace was around her neck and she took a grey sweater with her in case she got cold inside of the building. She wore comfortable gold flats that were a lovely turn from the torture that her poor feet had been put through last night. Before leaving, she picked up Mark's jacket and took one last inhale of it, her eyes fluttering at the intoxicating scent, and draped it over her arm so she could return it. 

When she arrived at Shaw Corp, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for her first day actually working alongside Mark. When she got in the elevator, a man with an abundance of long, thick curly hair, wearing a Rush t-shirt smiled at her.   
“Hey there darlin,” he said, “How ya doin?” 

She didnt think thay he was flirting with her, merely just being friendly.

“I'm doing just fine,” she said with a bright smile, “I'm _________, this will be my first day as an intern.” 

“Oh, awesome. You'll have a great time here. I'm Danny, by the way. Who are you working with?”

“Mark. Mark Fischbach.” she said, glancing down at her watch to check the time. She flushed minutely, realizing that she was still carrying Marks jacket over her arms, and how suspicious that could seem. Danny's eyebrows shot up. 

“Really? You're a lucky girl, then, he's one of the best engineers here. You'll be his first, yknow that?”

“I do.” she said, “He mentioned that in our interview.”

The doors to the elevator slid open a second later, and she smiled at Danny. 

“It was nice to meet you, Danny.” 

She stood outside of Mark's office, taking a deep breath before raising a hand to knock. Seconds later, Mark opened the door, grinning widely upon seeing her. 

“Good morning!” he chirped, moving aside so that she could slip in the office. “You know you don't need to knock, it's practically your office too.” 

“I'll keep that in mind.” she said, smiling softly at him. “I uhm, I brought your jacket back. Thank you again.” 

He smiled at her kindly and took the jacket from her, hanging it over a chair. 

“So we're going to be going to St. Luke's Hospital today, we're gonna just jump right into it. I've got to get a lab jacket for you, so just hang tight and I'll be right back.” Mark said to her, clasping a hand on her shoulder. “Just take a seat. I won't be more than five minutes.”

She did as he said, crossing her legs and staring off for a short moment before the door burst open again. 

“Mark, holy shit dude, since when do you want to work with-” the man who had burst in froze when he saw that he wasn't speaking to Mark. “Shit, I'm sorry.”

The man was tall, taller than Mark, and had long chestnut colored hair with a single blonde streak in it. He stammered for a moment, and then the door opened again, this time Mark entered with a crisp white lab jacket over his arm. He raised an eyebrow at the man standing alongside _________ and handed her the jacket. 

“What do you need, Arin?”

“Oh, uh, nothing Mark. I'll catch up with you later, okay?” Arin said, headed for the door. 

She chucked quietly after he left. 

“Is it really that shocking that you've got an intern? That's the second person in twenty minutes who seemed flabbergasted.”

Mark shrugged with a knowing smile. 

“Honestly? Yes.” He said, “I’ve found most interns more work than necessary, though I see prospect in you.”

She couldn’t hide the flush of pride that filled her cheeks. 

“Shall we?” He said, holding the door open for her. She slipped past him with an affirmative murmur, draping the stark white jacket over her arm. 

Their silence in the elevator made her think about all the events of the night before, and she pursed her lips when she finally remembered that not only could she not make rent, but she wouldn’t be able to buy her father a gift for his birthday, which would cause yet another rift between her family and herself. 

“Everything alright?” Mark asked her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, just, no, y’know, everythings fine.” she lied, smiling at him. “I just remembered that I have to get things ready for my dad’s birthday party this weekend.”

“I see,” Mark murmured. 

The pair exited the elevator when it arrived at the level where the parking garage was.   
“We can take my car, if you don't mind, I'm already established in the system, a they'll pay me for any gas I use while on the job. You'll have to wait a few more weeks for the chance to sign up for it.”

She nodded and smiled at him, her eyebrows raising as she took in the sight of his sleek black car. When she got in she smirked slightly.

“You don't know what I would do for a car with an actual working air conditioner.” She said with a smile. 

He grinned at her and pulled the car out smoothly, getting on the highway at the first opportunity he had. 

There was a long silence until she broke it. 

“So, is it actually like 50 Shades of Grey?” she asked innocently. She truly had no idea if the series was accurate or not, but at second thought, asking her boss about his sex life was probably not the best ice breaker for the day. Part of her had no idea where that came from. 

She was right thinking that, because Mark choked before glancing at her. 

“Seriously?” he asked, “You really want to know?”

“I mean, I do, but I also realize how extremely inappropriate that was of me to ask, so I'm not going to be offended if you deny me an answer.”

Mark shook his head and laughed. 

“Well, I can assure you that it's nothing like those horrible books. Have you read them?” he continued on after she shook her head, “Good. The relationship in those books is very poor portrayal of what it should be. There are quite a few undertones of rape and nonconsent, and the overall relationship is slightly abusive. So, no, it's nothing like that.”

She sat silently, contemplating what it might be like. She had always assumed that the novel had gotten that type of relationship on point, but apparently not. She had not read the books, but had plenty of friends and colleagues tell her about it, especially those from The Knotted Rope. 

A few moments later, they arrived at the hospital and got out of the car. She smiled at Mark, excited about finally being able to get into the field. She'd done her fair share of clinicals, but it was mostly just sitting in a hospital learning about technicalities, rather than sitting in a classroom learning about technicalities.

She walked alongside Mark, thanking him after he held the door open for her. They walked over to the elevator and waited for it. 

“Mark, what are we doing today?” she asked him. 

“Well, I'm just going to show you around a bit, show you how each machine works.”


	10. Drinks and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her friends canceled on her for drinks, but she'll thank them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped ahead just a bit because i couldn't drag out the last bit anymore without falling asleep at the keyboard. ;p 
> 
> Suggestions and comments are always welcome! 
> 
> Email: anepiphanyaway@gmail.com  
> Reddit/Tumblr: anepiphanyaway

About three weeks into her internship, she started to feel something. There was tension in the room anytime she and Mark were alone, and she found herself making excuses to brush against him, or touch his hand casually. She hadn't mentioned anything about their conversation in the car from weeks before, nor of the incident at the Knotted Rope. However, she did find herself Googling more accurate information than was portrayed in raunchy novels about Mark's lifestyle, and found herself more and more intrigued by it once she found a reliable source. 

It was Friday morning, and she had plans on going out with some of her friends from school after work, so she decided on an outfit that could easily become something appropriate for both work and some light bar hopping after work. She wore figure hugging black pants that were high waisted, a current trend that she actually liked, a ribbed white tank top under a pretty blue blazer, with a thick necklace around her throat that looked like braided golden ropes. She kept her face and hair simple.

When she got to work, she immediately felt the L.A. heat creeping into the building, and grimaced. When she got to Mark's office, she saw that he'd already rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and he wasn't wearing his jacket. There were a few buttons undone on his shirt, and her mouth went dry at the defined planes of his chest peeking out of the shirt. 

“The A.C. in the entire building went out last night.” He said to her, pushing his hair out of his face. The humidity was going a great job at making it go flat, but he kept trying to keep it in order. 

“Wonderful.” She muttered. She slipped out of her blazer and sighed. Her shirt wasn't necessarily work-appropriate, but she wasn't going to steam all day.

“What's on the agenda today?” she asked Mark. He didn't reply to her for a moment, and she realized that it was because he was staring at her chest. Her cheeks flushed, and she cleared her throat.   
“What are we doing today, Mark?” she repeated quietly. 

“Oh, um, well, today's a good one. I get to show you how to do all of the gratuitous paperwork that we're put through. You might luck out once your internship is over. They _might_ even switch the system to the computer! I hope you're not too fond of your hands, because they might fall off at the end of the day.” Mark grinned at her, his eyes darker and sparkling more than usual. 

She smiled back at him, and sat opposite him so they could share his desk. 

“Alright, bust it out, show me what I'm up against.” She said, with a grin. It was friday, and there was no way she would let some paperwork ruin her day. 

Except that was six hours ago, and she'd just gotten to the end of her third report, and she had about four more. 

She groaned dramatically and laid her head on the desk for a moment. 

“Is it possible to get carpal tunnel in a six hour period?” she asked, her voice muffled by her arms. 

“I don't think so, but hey, anything can happen!” Mark laughed. 

“Yknow, I was only going to have one drink tonight, but I think I'm going to need a few more than that after today.” She said with a groan. 

Mark laughed at her and stood up, patting her shoulder comfortingly as he went to the minifridge across the room to get two bottles of water. He handed one to her, his fingers brushing the back of her hand softly, and took his seat again. Her pathetic little heart was racing at just that small touch. 

The next few hours went past relatively quickly, compared to the first part of the day. When it was time to leave, she practically bounced to the elevator, ready to spend time with her friends that didn't involve being at work or school. When she checked her phone though, her face fell. A plethora of messages had piled up, each person detailing why they wouldn't be going out that night. She frowned and put her phone back into her purse without replying to anyone and waited for the elevator silently. 

“Wow, is everything alright?” Mark had snuck up on her and she jumped when she heard him. “You were just so bright and happy, you look very unhappy now.” 

She sighed. 

“It's nothing, just, my friends and I were supposed to go bar hopping tonight and everyone cancelled. Again.” They'd all planned on doing this weeks ago, but finals and graduation had gotten into the way. 

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Mark said, “Hopefully you can still re-re-schedule?”

She shrugged at him and stepped into the elevator with a polite smile as he let her go in before him. Their descent was silent, and they were parting ways in the parking garage when she heard him speak. 

“Hey. I'm not into the whole bar hopping thing anymore, but I dunno, if you want to follow me out, I'd really love to have you over for a drink.” He was rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. 

Her head shouted at her to say no, to politely decline, but she heard herself speaking without any second considerations. 

“Sure, that sounds really nice, Mark.” Her traitor of a voice chirped out. 

What the hell was she thinking, going to who was practically her boss's house on a Friday night for drinks, especially the boss that she had lusted after for the past three weeks.

But, she got into her junky little car and dutifully followed him to the outskirts of town to a gorgeous little condo that was about 100 yards from the shore. She parked her car next to his, and stepped out to admire his home. 

“You have a beautiful home.” She murmured in awe. 

“Thank you. Shall we?” he asked, gesturing to his front door. She nodded and smiled as she followed him. Immediately as they went inside, she gasped as an enormous flash of yellowish fur rushed at her. 

“Shit, Chica, no!” Mark shouted through a laugh. She laughed and crouched down to be immediately engulfed in dog, petting every bit of her that she could. When the dog finally relaxed, she saw that it was a huge Golden Retriever, and she was hiding her excitement poorly as her tail thwacked against the hardwood floors. 

“So, did I ever mention I had a dog?” Mark asked with a grin. She looked up at him from the floor and returned his smile. 

“No you didn't, she's wonderful, though.” 

A short while later, the two sat in Mark's living room as he ordered Chinese for the two of them. Much to her protest, he paid for it. Once he got off the phone, he went to the kitchen,leaving her with Chica and promised to bring back drinks. When he returned, he had two glasses with ice and a bottle of whiskey. 

An hour later, the two were comfortable on the couch laughing together. Their leftovers had gone cold long ago, and their drinks were forgotten on the table. 

“No way, you're a gamer?” she asked with a giggle, “I never would have guessed you to be the gaming type. You're so...I dunno, calm, cool and collected, I can't imagine you raging over a video game.”

That was a lie. She absolutely could. She could imagine how dark his eyes would get, and how deep his voice would sound, and the growls of frustration he would make. 

“Oh come on, it's not that far fetched.” He scoffed, reaching over for his drink and smiling at her. She didn't realize before, but one of his arms was outstretched on the back of the couch and she had found herself scooting slightly closer to him. 

When she asked what games he played and he listed off a bunch of horror games, she smirked. 

“What?” He asked with a smile “What do you think is so funny?” 

“Oh, just thinking about you screaming like a big baby at jump scares.” She teased, her eyes sparkling with mischief. He laughed wholeheartedly. 

“I can assure you, if I'm screaming, it's not because I'm a big baby.” He said, his voice deepening just slightly. This went straight to her head. She wasn't drunk, not even close. She'd only had two glasses of whiskey, and they'd watered down after sitting there while she talked to Mark. 

She took a long, shuddering breath and closed her eyes. 

“I think I should go.” She said softly, smiling up at him. “It's getting late and I don't want to get stuck in traffic.”

This seemed to offput Mark, and he frowned slightly. 

“Alright. Let me walk you out, at least?” She nodded at that, and grabbed her jacket and purse. At the door, she stopped to scratch Chica behind the ears and looked up at Mark. 

“I had a good time tonight.” He said genuinely. “Really, I did.” 

She smiled at him and glanced away. 

“So did I Mark, thank you for dinner. And the drinks.” 

She made to open the door and was stopped when he caught her wrist. She turned to look at him her question died on her lips. His brows were furrowed and he gazed at her as if it would be the last time he saw her. 

“Tell me that you feel it too. That I'm not insane, and you feel it too.” He said, the plea in his voice so clear to her. “Jesus, I can't fucking think straight around you.”

Her eyes widened. 

“Mark, I-” she paused and then sighed, “Of course I feel it. I'd have to be an idiot not to feel it...but this isn't something to act upon, Mark. You could get fired, as could I...I just-”

The next thing she knew, one of Mark's hands was on her face, and he was kissing her. She froze for a second and then sank right into it. His lips were soft and full, and the scratching contrast of his beard against her face made her sigh out a soft moan. 

Her mind finally slowed down enough for her to focus on one lone thought. 

Fuck it.   
She had to have him.


	11. California King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what we've all been waiting for, ladies and germs. This chapter isn't exactly what I wanted it to be, but it's still equally as good as what I had planned! 
> 
> As always.  
> Tumblr/Reddit: anepiphanyaway  
> Gmail: anepiphanyaway@gmail.com
> 
> Email me if you guys want a writing buddy, have comments or suggestions that you don't want to post here, or just to talk. You've all been so kind and wonderful to me these past few weeks with the problems I shared about my personal life, so seriously if any of you guys need anything please email me, and I'll do everything I can to make sure you're okay or that you have a friend to talk to.

When they parted, Mark’s breathing was slightly ragged, and his eyes fluttered shut for a short second before boring into hers. 

“If you don’t want this, leave now, we’ll never talk about it again. But I swear, if you stay, be prepared.” He followed this with a grin and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. When she didn’t answer him, he stepped closer to him and whispered in her ear.

_”Do you want this?”_

She nodded and felt her heart race faster when his fingers traced down her neck.

“Words, baby, use them. Do you want this?” 

“Y-Yes, Mark.” She stammered, pushing out a deep breath, “Yes.”

“Good.” 

He took her by the wrist and pulled her back into the house, leading her up a set of stairs to his bedroom. When she saw the bed that was taking up a large part of the room, she gasped. It was enormous. It had to be a California King, because she had a Queen sized bed and this one even dwarfed it. The door shut behind them, and Mark put his hands on the tops of her arms and leaned in close to her ear. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” He asked, not waiting for her reply, “I’ve dreamt about you in this bed. Now, it’s time to make my dreams come true, baby.” 

On a better day, she would have laughed at him, but somehow his tacky joke had turned her on even more. His lips brushed against her ear once, and then began to trail down her neck, leaving her gasping as he explored for her more sensitive spots. He relished every single gasp or cry that he worked out of her and grinned against the side of her neck. 

“Get on the bed.” He said simply, his voice deep and throaty. “And take your top off.”

Her breath hitched at that, as he gave her a soft push towards the bed. She turned to face him and her fingers played at the hem of her shirt for a moment before getting it over with and pulling it over her head. He groaned when he saw her body, as he ran a hand through his hair. She fought the urge to hide herself, as she did with the very few other men that she’d been intimate with. 

“The pants too, babygirl.” He murmured, peeling his shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans. She admired his body for a long moment, taking in the strong planes of his chest and his defined flat stomach. The feature that she lingered upon the longest though, were his arms. She knew that his forearms were muscular, but they were nothing to compare to his slightly bulging biceps. They weren’t obnoxiously large, but you could tell that he went to the gym frequently. 

Her hands didn’t even shake when she reached for the trio of buttons on her pants, unbuttoning each one slowly and shimmying out of the confines of her tight black pants, letting them fall to the floor once she was done. She stood in a, thankfully, matching beige panty set. The panties rested comfortably on her while also complimenting her figure, showing off the curve of her hips and her thighs. The bra had matching lace patterns on it as well. 

She looked at him through her lashes shyly, and he laughed darkly. 

“Baby, we’re going to have so much fun.”

He advanced to her and kissed her again, this time more forcefully, his tongue brushing against her lips, making her gasp, and giving him the chance to taste her tongue. She didn’t notice that he was slowly pushing her back towards the bed, but when the backs of her thighs met the mattress, he laid her down on it, kissing her the entire way. His lips left hers and trailed down her throat, lingering there for a moment before descending between her breasts. She lifted her shoulders off of the bed when she felt his hands going for the clasp of her bra, and gasped when he took it off , threw it across the room, and gazed at her breasts ravenously. He growled deep in his throat, a sound that she never imagined would have been as sexy as it was, and his mouth latched around one partially erect nipple. She cried out, her brow furrowing and her eyes squeezing shut as his tongue laved over it, sending waves of arousal down to her core. 

“Fuck, you’re responsive. So fucking sexy, baby, keep singing for me.” His voice was muffled as he kissed her breast and spoke at the same time. Her back arched when his thumb and forefinger reached for the nipple that had just been in his mouth, while his tongue worshipped the other one. Soon, however, she became too sensitive, and cried for him to stop. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, taking one long lick up her breast, lapping at the nipple on the way. She moaned and nodded. 

“I-I wanna suck you off, Mark, god, I can’t wait to get my mouth around your cock.” She shocked herself with that line, but was pleased with the reaction that Mark gave her. 

“Shit, well, get down here then, baby.” He groaned, shucking his pants off. She could see the clear line of his erection through his tight briefs, and she couldn’t get to her knees fast enough. Her fingers traced the outline of his bulge and he sighed above her. One of his hands cupped her cheek and she leaned into it for a moment before pulling his briefs off and letting his erection spring out. 

He was big, bigger than she'd expected, and thick, with large veins running along the underside. She moaned softly and glanced up at him before popping the head in her mouth. He'd been leaking precum and she moaned again when the taste hit her tongue. She pulled off and took a long, slow lick up the underside until she met the sensitive spot underneath the head. He moaned out as his hand laced into her hair gently when she flickered her tongue there for a moment. 

“Fuck, you're good at this.” He murmured, “Let me see how deep you can take me, gorgeous.” 

Her eyes fluttered at the endearment, and she bit her lip before she put him in her mouth again. She smiled to herself slightly and sank down gradually, until she felt the tip of his cock brush against the back of her throat. She swallowed and continued to the sound of his growls and moans until her nose brushed against his soft, curly pubic hair. 

“Fuck, oh god, can you-” he cut himself off with a moan, “You can take my whole cock? Jesus Christ, that's fucking amazing. Good girl.” He trailed off when she bobbed her head, the head of his cock bumping against her throat every time. 

“Shitshitshitshit, stop, fucking stop, I don't want to come in your mouth this time.” Her heart fluttered when he specified “this time” and she slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth, pressing several adoring kisses to the tip. He growled and pulled her up to him. 

“Back on the bed,” he murmured against her lips, his lips twisting into a wicked grin, “I need to taste you.” 

She could have died on the spot and been completely happy at those words, but, she pushed through and laid back on the bed, gasping as his fingers danced over her hipbones, making her buck up into his touch. 

“Mark!” she gasped when he pressed his nose against her inner thigh. He dragged it up over her center and inhaled deeply. When he exhaled with a deep long growl, she swore she felt the floodgates break down as her panties soaked through. 

“Oh my god.” He breathed out, “You smell amazing.” He took a moment to inhale again, and she saw his eyes flutter and roll a bit. He pressed a soft kiss over her clit, his lips warm even through her panties. He shifted back so that he could wrap his fingers around the waist of her panties, tugging them down agonizingly slowly. When they finally reached the floor, he grinned up at her and promptly gave her a long, slow lick up her slit. Her fingers grasped for anything, and they found the sheets on the bed, gripping them as he peppered tiny kisses directly on her clit. Her lips were pursed together, trying desperately to quell her moans when his tongue flattened over it. He glanced up at her and his eyes darkened further.

“Oh no you don’t, babygirl.” He growled, “You don’t hold back those beautiful sounds. I want to hear you.” At that, he dove into her, his tongue swiping up and down her wet slit before he focused on her clit, wrapping his lips around it and swirling his tongue. It was as if one long moan escaped her lips. She’d never had a man so attentive to her. It was as if he could read her mind, doing exactly what she wanted right before she was about to moan it out. 

Her back arched when his fingers traced around her slick, wet hole, and he slid one in before growling around her clit. She nearly shrieked at that sensation.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He snarled, pressing long wet kisses to her inner thighs. “You’re soaking wet and you’re still so tight. Jesus, I think you’re literally dripping onto the sheets. I could spend all fucking night down here.” 

After that, he slid another finger into her, curling them up to search out her g-spot. He found it almost instantly, and she saw fireworks when his tongue circled her clit again.

“M-M-Mark!” She cried out, “So good, oh god, I-I’ve never felt like this...ah!” She cut herself off with a shriek when his fingers pressed onto that one specific spot in her that made her see stars. That combined with his tongue had her reaching out for him, lacing a hand into his hair and just holding it. 

She was seconds from cumming, she knew it, and she was sure Mark knew it too, because she felt herself pulsing, and she knew she was babbling something to him, but she couldn’t even make it out. What did her in was when a finger from his free hand snaked up to her ass, pressing against the tight, puckered hole. 

She shrieked out Mark’s name and everything in her body tightened up and she felt herself arching up. Her orgasm was so intense that she felt like she couldn’t even breathe. When she came down from it just slightly, she felt Mark slide his fingers out of her slowly, a long, deep chuckle escaping his throat. 

“Oh my god baby, had you told me how much you cum, I’d’ve gotten some towels, at least.” He murmured, crawling up the bed next to her to pull her into his chest. He freed a corner of the bedsheet and used it to wipe off his face. Her hazy eyes seeked out his, and he saw the overlay of confusion. He grinned at her and licked his lips. 

“Baby, you...you didn’t know?” He asked, “You just squirted. It was absolutely gorgeous…” His voice deepened into a growl at the end of his statement.

“That’s so embarrassing, I’m sorry Mark..” She murmured quietly, still trying to get a hold on her surroundings in her hazy state. 

“Shh. No, I loved it, darling.” He whispered, “Just relax for a while, you’ll need it for what I have in store for you.”


	12. Bubblebutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it continues....;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm. SO SORRY GUYS. I know I've been MIA for quite a while with this. But I'm back now. It took me a really long time to write this because I just couldn't get into the right frame of mind for it, but I hope that it's not too terrible! As always, your comments are love, and I would really appreciate hearing some of the things you might want to see in this story! I love you guys!

After a few moments of Mark stroking her hair and pressing kisses over her face and neck, she tilted her head up and kissed him. When her tongue swiped at his lips, he groaned and snaked an arm around her waist. 

“Baby, I know that you mentioned not being interested in...my way, but..would you try it?” he asked her, his voice slightly muffled on her neck. Her breath caught in her throat when his tongue dragged up her neck to her earlobe where he nibbled at it. 

“Oh!” she gasped, feeling his erection on her thigh, “Anything Mark, I’ll try it..” 

The grin on his face lit up the room, and he kissed her deeply. In just that gesture, she felt something about him change, and when he pulled away, he grinned at her again, but his eyes were...different. They’d held warmth before, but now they weren’t cold, but more neutral. 

“I’m not giving you a safeword this time, baby girl. If anything is too much for you, all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will. I don’t want to overwhelm you, so I’m just going to start out light tonight. Do you feel comfortable with, say, a blindfold and if you’re alright with that, could I try to cuff your hands?” 

Her head was spinning just slightly, at this turn of events, but she found herself nodding as she licked her lips. 

“I need you to use your words, darling,” He said, a long finger stroking down her cheek and then squeezing her jaw. 

The words that came out of her mouth surprised her, that seemed to be happening a lot tonight, but she relished in the reaction she got. 

“Yes, sir.” 

He froze, and she saw his eyes visibly darken even further than they already had, and his jaw clenched. 

“Good girl.” He grinned at her and turned away, walking across the room to a small dresser. He reached into the top drawer and pulled a silken black blindfold and something else that was made of what looked like leather. He walked back to the side of the bed and sat next to her. 

“I’m going to put this over your eyes and touch you now, and if you enjoy it, we’ll put these cuffs on you.” He said, stroking her hair softly.

“Those don’t look like cuffs?” She said, sitting up to pick the contraption up. The leather was soft under her fingers.

“These straps wrap around your wrists, and then I can hook this loop into the hook on my headboard. These are more gentle. I don’t want to hurt your wrists.” He explained.

She nodded and then picked up the blindfold. It looked like a simple mask that one would wear to bed to block out sunlight. She handed it to Mark, and looked up at him for a moment before she shut her eyes. 

He sighed out and kissed her forehead before he slid it over her head. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was black. She felt Mark’s hands on her shoulders, guiding her so that she laid on her back. It was strange, not being able to see him, but when she felt the electrifying brush of his fingers against the side of her breast, she gasped. 

His lips were once more pressed against her throat and she heard him growl against her when her nipple hardened under his touch. 

“God, I could spend all day on your breasts, baby.” he sighed out happily, shifting down so that his tongue could lave over her left nipple. Her back arched up and she whined out when his teeth nibbled at it, causing tiny electric shocks to flow through her body and down to her clit. 

“M-Mark!” she moaned, blindly reaching down for him with one hand, the other tangled in the bedsheets. She felt him smirk around her and the next thing she knew, her hand was pinned to her side. The thrill that shot up her spine surprised her, and when he bit her nipple again, she cried out. Even though she was sensitive before, now that she couldn't see what he was doing, doubled all of her pleasure. 

“Think you want me to cuff you, babygirl?” he rumbled against her as he swapped sides, now giving her other breast attention. She was getting that feeling of oversensitivity again, but not a single bone in her body wanted him to stop. 

“Ye-Yess.” She moaned, as he hoisted her up, pulling her back so that his chest was pressed against her back. One hand was still on her nipple, but the other one snaked down, in between her spread legs. His calloused fingers brushed against her clit and she sighed in pleasure. “Please…” 

“God, you're so beautiful.” he growled, kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder. His tongue traced millions of tiny circles and lines until he gently sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She cried out loudly and tossed her head back. 

“Mark! Please, I need more, want more…” she trailed of when he rubbed her clit rapidly. When all contact with him was suddenly broken, she whined and reached out for him. The shock of his hand darting up to her throat and holding her still made her freeze in place. 

“This is what's going to happen, darling. I'm going to put these cuffs on you, and I'm going to hook you to the bed, and then I'm going to spend some more time getting up close and personal with that gorgeous little pussy. After that, if you're real good for me, I'm going to put my cock in you and fuck you nice and long and hard, okay?” his free hand trailed down her side, making her breath hitch in her throat. She nodded wildly at him, wishing that she could see him. 

What seemed like hours later, she gripped her fists as Mark once again brought her right to the brink of orgasm, only to kiss her clit softly and pull away. She could feel him grinning against her thigh as she moaned. 

“Jesus, Mark…” she gasped out, her voice wavering. “Fuck you, I'm so close…” she tossed her head back with a groan when his palm slapped her clit. 

“What's that baby? You want me to tease you some more?” he murmured, stroking a strand of hair out of her face. He laughed at the long, loud whine she let out. “No? Well what do you want babygirl?”

“Want you, Mark, please, I want you so bad!” she had never imagined that she could be this needy for someone, this desperate. Hell, the few men that she'd been with before hadn't even made her orgasm. 

“What's that sweetheart?” he asked, and she could tell that he had a smug grin on his face, “You have me, don't you? What else could you want?”

“Fuck, Mark, please, I need your cock, please.” she cried out as his fingers slowly circled around her clit, the movement was almost languid. 

He grinned, though she couldn't see him. Seconds later, she felt his hands remove the leather cuffs and then her blindfold. He kissed her deeply and moaned into her mouth. 

When she looked at him, his eyes were dark, but bright, almost feverish. He kissed her again and she felt him fumble in the bedside table next to her head, and seconds later, he pulled a condom out and smiled at her. Gently caressing her face with one hand, he used the other to bring the condom wrapper to his mouth and he carefully ripped it open with his teeth. She watched his hand as he slid it over his thick, throbbing length, and she gasped out when he moaned at the feeling of his loose hand around his cock. 

“Can't wait to feel your tight little cunt wrapped around my cock, babygirl.” he growled, his eyes hazy with lust as he watched her chest rise and fall rapidly. “So gorgeous.” Mark reached into the same drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, slicking his cock up and grinning at her again. “Are you ready baby?”

She nodded quickly and gasped out an affirmative when she felt his erection brushing against her clit. 

“Please.” she whispered, her brows furrowing when he rubbed it over her, making her whine and gasp. 

He kissed her softly as he placed himself at her entrance, and her eyes fluttered shut for a short second. 

And then he slid himself into her, and her body nearly combusted. In one smooth motion, he buried himself deep inside her, and he tossed his head back with a long, low growl. His entire body was stiff, she could make out every line and bulge of muscle and she saw a vein throbbing in his neck. 

“You're heaven.” He gritted out, grasping her hips, “God, you feel amazing, please, tell me that you're ready, tell me that you want me to fuck you and...oh god, baby you're so good for me, so tight….”

She opened her mouth, but the only thing that would come out was a long, soft whine. Her senses were overloaded, and the only thing she could focus on was Mark. The feeling of his body against hers was maddening, all she wanted to do was get closer to him. 

She mustered up everything she had to murmur out, “Wreck me, Mark.” 

The man looked at her for a second incredulously, before his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. It was a smile full of promised, and before she even had a chance to react to it, Mark had pulled almost the entire way out of her, and then slammed back in with a deep growl. He immediately set a brutal pace, and all she could do was hold on for the ride. Her mind was completely void of anything aside from pleasure. 

Mark reached down and grabbed one of I her legs to wrap around his waist, and she nearly shrieked at the change of angle. What Mark did next truly blew her mind. His hands slid up her back, and one rested in the center, while the other was near her waist, and he _lifted her_. When he thrusted up into her, her vision went white with pleasure. She didn't realize it, but she was babbling incoherently, a mixture of cursing and praising Mark's name. 

“You're so good for me, baby girl, such a good girl, you're taking me so well.” he gritted out in her ear, “Sweet girl, you're so perfect, I can't believe how tight you still are.” The only response she had were whimpers. When his lips connected to her throat, she broke. 

“Please Mark, please, please, please, let me cum, please make me cum, oh god, _please._ ”

She felt him snarl against her throat and his pace increased as he slipped a hand between her legs to play with her clit. Her breath hitched and she threw her head back on a moan. 

“When I get to zero, baby, I want you to cum. I'm gonna make this short for you, but you don't get to cum until I say, do you understand?” She nodded quickly and whined out when his thumb pressed against her clit hard.

He nibbled at her neck for another moment, and then he started whispering into her ear.   
“Five.” 

“Jesus, you're so tight, four.”

“Nnngghh, th- _three_.”

“Good girl, I feel that little cunt getting tighter around me. Two.”

“Almost there, little girl.” A thrill ran through her body at the endearment.   
“One.”

“Are you ready, baby? Gonna cum for me? _Zero._ ” that time he breathed it into her ear so softly. Throughout his entire countdown, his pace never faltered, he kept the same hard, rough rhythm. 

At his command, her orgasm exploded.The only thing she saw was white and specks of black, and she felt like her whole body was floating. The feeling that ran through her body was indescribable, it was the most pleasure that she'd ever felt before. Slowly, her mind regained basic human capabilities, and she heard soft whispers. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw that Mark was lying her down in the bed and speaking to her. 

“So good for me, can't believe it.” he said to her, “Baby, you did so good, I'm so proud of you.” She didn't know where it came from, but he produced a bottle of water and held her up so that she could take a few long sips of it. When she rested on the bed, he propped himself up on an elbow and smiled at her as he stroked her hair away from her face. She smiled at him with heavy, sleepy eyes and reached up to touch his face. 

“I think I might love you.” She mumbled with a huge grin, obviously teasing him. He laughed and shook his head. 

“Go to sleep, darling, we'll talk in the morning.” He pressed a long, sweet kiss to her forehead.


	13. Update #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual content, just an update of life events.

Alright guys. I know it's been a super long time since I've updated anything. I just wanted to update everyone on what's going on in my life. So, first off, I'm really emotionally exhausted. If you remember my other updates, I was in a pretty crappy and mentally abusive relationship. I'm safe now. I'm home with my family now. My parents drove six hours to get me after I got out of work and helped me gather up my things and we made it home at about 10PM. I feel pretty shitty, honestly, because this is a situation where you love someone, but they're not right for you. It's super difficult, because he and I have been on different pages for a long time, apparently. But, what matters the most is that I already feel more like myself than I have in the last 6-9 months. I'm going to take a few more days to get settled in and I'm going to try to get back into writing. Keep an eye out for some updates and new stories. I've got a few new ones started, a Supernatural one and one featuring our very favorite Danny Sexbang, and I'm working on another chapter of Celebrations. Thank you for understanding, guys, it's very much appreciated. :)


	14. The Cat That Got the Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, fam. It's been a hot minute, but we're fucking back with some smut to get back into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back in business baby! 
> 
> Yeah, I know, I changed tense, but I feel like the "she" and "_______" was really awkward. Let me know how you guys feel about it.

“Hey, Mark, I'm here.” I called, closing the door and using it to slip out of my heels. I felt warm hands at my waist and smiled softly.

“God, I hate not working the same hours as you, babygirl.” He murmured, pressing soft kisses to the back of my neck, making me sigh happily. 

Months had passed since I'd finished my internship at Shaw Corp. I'd ended up being sent to the lab with Danny to work on testing machines to see what needed tinkering with.

“Mark, you just hate that we can't fool around in your office anymore.” I said dryly, smiling nonetheless, feeling his hands sliding underneath the waist of my slacks. 

“Mmm. You're not wrong. Not wearing panties, either, little girl.” 

“Pants are too tight,” I sighed, “Couldn't have Danny staring at my panty lines could we?” 

“He knows better than that.” was the petulant response into my neck. “God, kitten, I've been waiting for you all day. You were such a tease last night, I've wanted to get my mouth on that hot little pussy. Why don't you let me take you to the bedroom so I can lay back while you ride my face?” 

I moaned softly at that and let him pull me as far as the kitchen. 

“Babe, as wonderful as that sounds, I haven't eaten all day. I forgot my lunch at home, and Dan and I worked through our break.” I said sheepishly, my stomach growling loudly right on cue. He frowned at me. 

“Kitten, that's the third time you've done that in two weeks. Do I need to come down there and force feed you?” he asked disapprovingly. I shook my head vehemently. 

“No, Mark, I'm sorry, you know how into my work I get, and if we're honest with ourselves, you do the same thing much more frequently than me, Mr. Workaholic.” I said with a soft smile as I pulled out of his arms. I kissed his nose gently and turned to open the refrigerator, crouching down to pull out eggs, a loaf of bread, bacon and a few slices of cheese. He watched me with amusement written clearly on his face. 

“Here. I'll do this, why don't you go change?” He took everything out of my arms and set it on the counter. 

“Thank you.” I murmured, smiling at him as he turned on a burner on the stove. 

I went up to his room and took time to brush out my hair before slipping out of my clothes and slipping into one of Mark's shirts. It was a soft grey color with a bright pink mustache on it, I made a note to ask him why he had it at some point. It was well worn, obviously, the fabric was worn thin in some spots, but comfortably so. It fell to my mid thigh, and I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Mark was still at the stove, and I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. My hands ran up his stomach and rested beneath his chest. 

“Mmm. Did I mention that I missed you today?” he said, turning around with my finished sandwich on a plate in his hands. I smiled at him and took it, and that was when he noticed the shirt I was wearing. 

“God, you're adorable.” he said, watching as I practically inhaled the sandwich. I scoffed, not caring that my mouth was full, and shook my head. The sandwich was gone within minutes, and Mark took me by the hand to lead me to the couch. 

“How about….” he murmured, “We relax here for a while. Sit in between my legs and I'll massage your neck and shoulders, and then, babygirl, I'm going to take you to bed, and you're going to ride my face until I'm soaked. After that, I'm going to bury myself inside you until we both lose our minds.” 

I grinned at him and let him guide me between his spread legs, my back pressed against the base of the couch while he flipped through the channels, landing on a marathon of the old Alien movies. I didn't really pay attention to it much, it was nearly the end of the first movie, but I listened as Ripley frantically searched for Jones, the beloved cat that sauntered around the Nostromo, to bring him back to the escape pod. 

I paid more attention to the way Mark's thumbs were pressing into the base of my neck, relieving the tension of the day. My head slowly fell forward, and I felt him move to my shoulders. 

“Rough day, babygirl?” he asked, feeling the tension in my shoulders. 

“Mmm. Danny and Arin had me doing all kinds of shit. Had to run through the same process about a dozen times, you know how finicky some of those machines can be to reset manually.” I murmured, smiling softly when he kissed the back of my head.   
He ran his thumbs up my neck softly, and then he shifted so that he could pull me up on the couch next to him. I curled into his side and we watched the very end of the movie, as Ripley blasted the Xenomorph out of the escape shuttle by opening the airlock, and then blasting it out of the engine that it tried to crawl back into. Mark kissed my forehead and then grinned at me. 

“Lets go to bed, Kitten.” He murmured, a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled at him, and stood, watching as his eyes roved up my legs. 

“Have I ever told you how amazing you look in my clothes?” 

“Maybe once or twice. But I still love hearing it.” I giggled when he swiftly threw me over his shoulder and took off to his bedroom. 

When he finally got us to the bedroom, he tossed me on the bed.

“Now, Littlegirl, you were very rude to Daddy last night. I think it's time for you to give Daddy a treat, don't you?” Mark said, running a hand through his hair. 

“Anything for you, Daddy. How do you want me?” I asked sweetly.

“Move over, and let me lie down. I want you to ride my face until I'm done with you. I'm not even totally sure if I'm going to let you cum, to be honest. We'll see how giving I'm feeling soon enough.” 

I followed his directions to a tee, and in a moment I was on top of him, holding myself up with the headboard. Mark apparently didn't like that, because his thick arms wrapped around my thighs to pull me onto his face. 

“Fuck. Mark!”

His tongue, like always drove me insane, and when I felt one of his hands slide up to grab my ass roughly.

“God, so fucking perfect Kitten.” His voice was muffled underneath me. “Taste so good, I can't get enough of you. Mmmph. One of these days, I just want to spend the entire day between your thighs.” 

“Mark, fuck, your tongue, godddd, please!” I whined out, feeling his fingers slide into my cunt. Two of his fingers was the perfect stretch, and I keened out when he brushed against a sensitive spot that made my back arch. 

“Mmm. Baby can I fuck you? Missed you so much, I want to feel you tighten up around my cock when I hit that spot over and over and overandoverandover.” he pulled himself away from me and I whined but found it inside myself to nod at him, desperation clear in my eyes. 

“Yes, baby, ride me?”

“God, Mark, anything, please just anything, want to feel you.”

He snarled against me, making me cry out loudly at the vibrations against my clit, before hefting me off of his face and shifting me down onto his chest. He grinned at me as he licked his lips and wiped his face off. 

“Get on my cock, Kitten.” he murmured, his dark eyes hazy with lust as he stroked his cock languidly. I shifted down, and positioned myself over him before finally sliding down onto his cock. Mark's face was contorted with pleasure. My nails dug into his chest, where I was using it as leverage. 

“God, how do you keep this pussy so fucking tight?” he growled, one of his hands lacing into my hair and gripping it tightly. His other hand was on my shoulder, but when he felt me clench down on him, he dragged his nails down my back and then slapped my ass roughly. 

I whimpered, and felt myself begin to careen over the edge. 

“Mark, please, I'm gonna cum, please..” I felt my legs begin to shake and at that, one of Mark's hands relocated to my clit, rubbing against it furiously with a few of his fingers. Within seconds I collapsed on top of him, shaking from an intense orgasm as he fucked me through it. When I heard a familiar roar, I knew that he'd cum, and he slipped out of me, I moaned when I felt his release slide down my thighs. 

“God, babygirl, can't do this to me. I need to see you more than twice a week.” he murmured, stroking my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead softly. 

“Mmm. Take it up with Danny, big guy.”

“Didn't mean that, Kitten. Move in with me.”

I blinked away my post orgasmic bliss, and sat up. 

“Are you serious?” I murmured, my eyes wide. 

He grinned at me and nodded, his eyes sincere and warm. I hadn't noticed before, but he'd forgone his glasses tonight. 

“Of course. Why wouldn't I be?”

I smiled at him bashfully and glanced away for a moment. 

“Let me think it over for a few days?”

“Sure baby, come here, want to hold you close tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys feel about a little bit of Sadist!Mark, or maybe trying out some rigging?


	15. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is questioning his morals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to get more into Dom!Mark as these chapters progress, I promise! Give me some of your suggestions or ideas for me, I'd love to hear them!

It had been a few weeks since Mark had asked me to move in with him, and I hadn't come to to decision yet. I wasn't opposed to living with him, I spent as much time there as I could, but there was still the allure of having my own place to come to that I had built up on my own. He'd reassured me multiple times that there was no issue with taking my time to think about it. 

What was concerning me lately though, was that Mark seemed distant. Every time I touched him, during lunch at work, or as I came into his house, he flinched or made an effort to move away from me. 

The thing that drew the line was when I walked behind him after a long day at work, and wrapped my arms around his waist as he made dinner for the two of us, and he ripped away from me as quick as possible.

My brows immediately raised as I tried to push the stinging pain of hurt feelings down. 

“Mark, what did I do? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?” I asked, my wavering voice betraying me. “Every time I fucking touch you, you can't get away from me quick enough.” 

He sighed and turned the stove off, running a hand through his hair and then pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Why don't you sit down, babe?” he said, his voice heavy. My lip quivered and my eyes filled with tears. I didn't want to, but he took a seat at the table and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. I sat next to him and wrung my hands nervously. He was going to leave me. I knew it, this behavior was so unlike him. He was always affectionate, and always initiated loving touches or kisses, but he hasn't done it in nearly a week.

“Please Mark, what's wrong? I-I...if you don't want to see me anymore, I get it, but I thought things were going well?” I wanted to smack myself for sounding so weak and teary, I should have known that this was too good to be true, that he was too good to be true. 

“No, sweetheart, no!” he said, his brow crinkling, “God, I don't know how to tell you this. Fuck!” he slapped the table and shook his head. “God, you're going to want to leave me after this. I don't blame you baby, I'm fucked up, you're not going to want me anymore.” 

Seeing that tears were rising in his eyes sobered me quickly, and I grabbed his hands, prying them out of the fists that he had them clenched into. 

“Mark, I'm not going to leave you. There are very few things that would make me want to leave you. Please bubba, tell me what's wrong?” I said, lacing my fingers through his. 

“Oh god, I just...baby I'm so fucked up. I haven't slept in three days, I feel so sick to my stomach. I've had the urge lately...god, I….baby..I want to hurt you. Not like what we normally do. I love spanking you, and choking you and god, if it's not the most gorgeous thing in the world when you've got tears falling out of your eyes because its too much….but...fuck..I want to rough you up and slap you and...god I want to kick you...I'm a fucking sadist, and I feel so sick that I want to do that to you. God, I'm a sick fuck.” By the end of that, he was nearly sobbing, his jaw quivered as he tried to reign himself in. He wouldn't meet my eyes, as if he were ashamed to meet my caring gaze.

It was a shock to me at first, but once that he'd admitted that he was a sadist, I understood more. 

“Mark. Look at me bubba, please.” I only busted out that pet name when he was sick, hurt or upset. My heart broke when his normally soft, loving brown eyes were just exhausted and broken when he finally looked at me. “Honey, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for a while longer. I gotta clear this up, first, okay?” 

One of my hands reached out to brush over the side of his face, and I smiled softly when he leaned into my touch. 

“Babe, you don't feel like that all the time when you're with me, right?” 

“No, god, it's just when...sometimes when I'm horny, not all the time.” 

“You're not angry with me when it happens, right?” 

“No, baby, of course not!”

“Okay, Mark, that's all that matters. I get it, sweetheart, really. It's okay to feel like that, as long as it's not all the time, or every time you see me. Especially if you're not upset or angry with me. Moo, I like when you're rough with me. It feels great, and honey I'll try this with you, we'll try it out. But please, will you not bruise my face too much?” I asked that bit with a soft smile. 

His face lightened significantly, and the next thing I knew, I was on my feet, his face buried into the crook of my neck as I received the warmest hug from him in over a week. 

“You're amazing. You are the single most amazing woman that I've ever met.” he murmured, sniffling and wiping away his tears with one hand. He drew back and gave me a blinding grin, and kissed me. It was probably the most passionate kiss that I'd ever gotten from him. 

“Kitten, let's have dinner, let's have some wine, and I want to pamper you all night. I've been the biggest dick this past week.” 

I smiled bashfully and nodded. I watched him as he rubbed his face and stood to get plates ready for the two of us. He sat close to me, his arm brushing mine as we ate in pleasant silence. There was just something about being with Mark, we didn't need to be talking or doing anything, just his presence was so pleasant. Once we'd eaten, he led me into the living room and I curled into his lap as he talked to me about his day at work. One of his hands carded through my hair, and my eyes drooped heavily, and I dozed off listening to his voice.

“Babygirl, hey, wake up.” I heard, as my shoulder was shaken. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 

“What is it? What happened?” I asked, blinking owlishly. 

“You fell asleep on my lap, c'mon, let's go to bed?”

“Mmm. Wanna take a bath with me, actually?” I asked, clearing my throat and stretching. He tilted his head for a second and looked at me with a strange look, but then shook his head and grinned at me. 

“Sure, baby. That sounds really great. I'll wash your hair for you, I know how much you love that.” he said, “You love when my fingers run through your hair, and when I scratch your scalp right behind your ears, god, I love the spacey look you get on your face. It's kinda like after you cum on my tongue a few times and you can't think straight. Hmmmm. Let's get you in that bath, or I'm going to start getting more interesting ideas.”

I laughed and stepped on my tiptoes to kiss him softly before grabbing his hand and towing him off to the bathroom. It didn't take long for the tub to fill up with hot, bubbly water, and for the two of us to slip into it. I sat between his legs, and leaned back into his chest. The light spread of hair over his chest tickled my back slightly and made me smile. 

The way his body felt against mine was indescribable. I never believed when authors would write about bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, but I was made a believer the instant I felt Mark's body against mine. My head fell back on his shoulder, and he smiled at me before leaning down to kiss me softly. In that instant, my mind was made up. 

“Hey, Mark?”

“Hmm?”

“When can I move my things in?”

He jerked upright and lifted me out of the water so that I could face him, and the look on his face was incredible. 

“Babygirl, are you serious?” he asked, fighting a grin. I nodded at him and grinned.   
It took me a second to register what happened when I suddenly felt my body being exposed to the cool air. Mark had stood up quickly and I'd inadvertently wrapped myself around him. 

“God, baby, thank you, I'm so happy, thank you for doing this!” he exclaimed, squeezing me tightly. 

“Mark, it's cold!” I giggled, burying my face in his neck. 

“Oh, god, baby, this is the best day of my life so far, and it's only going to get better now.” he murmured, plastering my entire neck with kisses. I laughed and tossed my head back and grinned. 

“Babygirl, do you want to play? I've got so much energy now, and I just want to spend the night ravishing you. Can Daddy spoil his little girl?”

I breathed out a soft moan, and nodded. 

“Fuck yes.” he growled through a laugh. “C'mon Kitten, let's get you to the bed, I want to put those gorgeous leather cuffs on your arms and tie them up into the frame. I want to edge you over and over and over and over again. God, I want to hear you whimper and moan my name, and I want you to sob for me. Babygirl, I need you to beg for me tonight, can you do that? Hmm? Can you do that for me baby?” 

“Yes, sir.”


	16. Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to take place a short while after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much, but I'm trying to ease myself into writing more of sadist!mark. It's a tough line to ride when you're trying to get the point across with it, while also making sure that nothing is even close to borderline abusive. If anyone has tips or ideas for me, it was really tough finding solid guidelines and "rules" for this kind of thing. That's also why it took me so long to get this up, I did a little bit every few days. I love you guys, let me know what you think in the comments.

“Baby, I need you to communicate with me the whole time. Tell me if anything is too much.”

My hands were bound behind my back with a soft bandana, and I gazed up at Mark with wide, anxious eyes. I nodded at him, and his mouth stiffened. He gripped the end of the riding crop in his fists, jaw ticking slightly. 

“I need to hear you kitten.”

I swallowed and opened my mouth. 

“Yes, Mark.”

“What are the words?”

“Red for stop, yellow to check in, green is good.” 

“Good girl.” he murmured, stroking the side of my face with his thumb. My heart flittered at the praise, and I gazed up at him with adoration clear in my eyes. 

“I'm going to start easy on you, babygirl. I want you to suck my cock until I tell you to stop.” he said, his voice deliciously low. He set down the riding crop and reached down to un-do his belt slowly and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out, stroking it a few times until a moan slipped out of his lips. 

“Go ahead little girl.” he said, holding it at the base with one hand, using the other to hold the back of my head. I closed my eyes when I felt his cock at my lips and opened my mouth, sighing out once I felt the velvety head slide onto my tongue. I teased the underside of his cock, at the tiny bundle of nerves right under his head. He growled out lowly and I gazed up at him.

His lips were red and glistening, from where he'd bit and licked them in the passing moments. The line of his neck and jaw were just absolutely sinful, and I leaned forward to take in more of his shaft, moaning around him. His hips jerked when he felt the vibrations around it, and I gagged just slightly. He took notice of that and held my head still, while making direct eye contact with me, as he thrusted into my mouth slowly, the head of his cock bumping the back of my throat with each thrust. A moment later, his hand gripped the back of my neck, and he forced his cock further into my throat, making me choke and gag on him, my eyes watering just slightly. Then he began rutting into my throat, stretching it and forcing me to breathe heavily through my nose, my eyes streaming and saliva running down my chin. 

“God, you're fucking beautiful. Gotta stop now, or I'm going to cum down your throat, and I've got so much planned for you tonight.” I whined when he started to pull away and gazed up at him pleadingly. I suckled at the tip, tongue tasting the precum dribbling out. I shifted forward to take him further into my mouth, my tongue cradling the heavy vein along the underside of his shaft. 

“Fuck, baby, I said stop.” he moaned out, his hand lacing into my hair as I put every ounce of skill and effort into sucking him absolutely brainless. I closed my eyes and lost myself in giving him head, but my plan had been absolutely ruined when he pulled me off of him harshly. One of his hands gripped my jaw and forced me to look up at him. 

“You're going to learn to fucking listen to me babygirl.” he snarled. “Who's in charge?”

“I'm sorry Mark, you are.” I panted out as his hand slid down to my throat. It stayed there, not quite enough pressure to choke me, but enough to send my heart racing. 

“That's fucking right I am.” he growled out, his voice low and delicious. His other hand raised, and I expected him to tangle it in my hair. What I didn't expect was to feel the sharp, stinging pain of the palm of his hand across my cheek. I cried out, the feeling was sharp and stinging and delicious. 

“Th-Thank you, Mark.” I whimpered out, not even thinking about it. 

The stinging went away quickly, and Mark looked absolutely delighted. 

“Oh, babygirl. I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight.” he murmured, fingers tracing over the red splotch on my face. 

He walked over to the bed and sat down, beckoning me over to him.

“Come lay across my lap baby, I wanna make your ass cherry-red for me, okay?”

“Yes, Mark.” I breathed out, struggling to keep my balance and stand without the aid of my arms. I managed it after just a moment and found myself face down over Mark's lap. His bulge pressed into my belly and he sighed out at the friction. 

“Let's see how long it takes to make this gorgeous ass of yours glow for me.” he drawled, his voice dropping delicious lust over every syllable. 

I wasn't prepared for the first sharp slap to my ass, but once Mark had set a smooth rhythm, I moaned out at every little bit of contact. 

“Are you forgetting something, kitten?” he asked me, his voice low and growly. 

I whimpered out a questioning sound, and he laughed. 

“You should thank me. Thank me for beating this ass bright red. I know how much you get off on this you filthy little girl. You're soaking wet, practically dripping on my thighs. I want you to thank me until you're sobbing for more.” His voice was like dark chocolate and wine, sinful and smooth at the same time. He was absolute sin when he was in this mindset, hitting every single shared kink. 

“Tha-ank you, fuck, thank you Daddy, thank you.” I babbled as I felt his hand come down on my ass in quick succession. I shrieked for him, and soon enough, the feeling of his hand hitting my ass was almost unbearable. I hadn't even realized that tears had been streaming down my face and I was sobbing for him. 

My mind was starting to become very quiet, it was good, but different, something that hadn't happened before. The feeling of his hand on my ass felt like the smooth lap of waves hitting the sand, rhythmic and soothing. With every slap, my clit throbbed and I moaned out softly. Crest and fall. Over and over.

“Babygirl, talk to me, how do you feel?” Mark asked a few moments later, shifting to pull me up into his lap. I winced as my sore, red ass brushed against his jeans. 

“Mmm….good I think...quiet. Really want to cum, Mark…” I whimpered out. My voice sounded alien to me, too soft and sweet, not how it normally was. 

“Oh, kitten, you've done so good for me. God, you're so wet, I'm going to taste you baby, I'm going to send you over the edge on my tongue, and then I'm going to take you nice and slow, okay?” 

I whimpered out an affirmative, eyes hazy as he laid me on the bed. I felt him more than saw him shift between my legs, and sobbed again when I felt the flat of his tongue drag over my clit. He fluttered it over the bump softly and I felt the vibrations of his groan against me, and my hips bucked up weakly. 

“Shhh. Easy little girl. We're going to take this slow, I know you're so close. Cum for me as soon as you're ready, okay?” his voice was gentle and adoring now, a sharp change from his voice earlier. 

I nodded at him and cried out when he swirled his tongue around my clit, his fingers playing at my entrance slowly, dipping in and out shallowly. 

“Mark, please, fuck, so close...just like that, please.” I sighed out, as his fingers slid in, rubbing against the one spot inside of me that made my back arch. He grinned against me and kept up his rhythm on my clit, pressing inside of me and grumbling out his approval as he felt me clench around his fingers. 

“Cum for me, little girl.” he murmured, “Let me taste you.” 

He commanded my body, and it obeyed. 

I cried out and thrashed, tears falling from my eyes again as he worked me through my orgasm. When he finally felt my body relax, he pulled me into his arms, running his hands through my hair and cooing praise into my ear.

“So perfect, god babygirl, so perfect. You're so amazing, honey, my amazing little girl.” 

My heart swelled and I murmured something back to him, not even sure what I said, but I closed my eyes for a moment. 

When I opened my eyes, he was still gazing at me adoringly. 

“How do you feel, baby?” he asked, thumbs tracing over my face gently. 

“Really, really good. But I-I still want you…” I murmured sheepishly, looking up at him hopefully. He grinned and laughed at me, leaning down to kiss me gently. 

“Think I might be able to do something about that.” he said, grinning as he let me go to slip out of his jeans. 

This time around was gentle and passionate and raw, our breath meeting and our hearts beating as one. It was unlike any other time that we'd had together. Our bodies pressed together slowly, gently, until we reached a crescendo together, sighing out into each others mouths. 

We curled around each other afterwards, I laid on his chest, tracing slow, lazy circles on his chest as he did the same on my back. Mark and I whispered to each other until we fell asleep, curled underneath a mountain of blankets, dreaming and snoring softly.


	17. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark asks an important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sure has been a hot minute, huh? 
> 
> I'm hoping to be able to post more of this, now that I'm in a more healthy headspace. 
> 
> I'm thinking of starting a YouTube, though. I'd like to start some kind of makeup/lifestyle/maybe gaming channel. What do you guys think? Would you be interested in that? I'd like to do a video about my horror story of a relationship to share my experience with people. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this little snippet! I'm hoping to be more regular and get some longer chapters up soon!

Waking up in the morning next to Mark was decidedly one of my new favorite things. Last night had been amazing. My throat was sore, and I was almost positive there was a slight red hand print around it. My wrists and forearms had the remnants of a soothing cream on them, relieving the slight sting from the cotton rope that had been binding them behind my back. 

All that aside, I turned on my side and gazed at Mark as he slept. The morning sun peeked through the curtains and splashed across his bare skin, giving it a radiant golden cast. He was laying on his stomach, arms folded under the pillow and head turned to the side. I slid over and kissed his shoulder softly before resting my head on it and tracing tiny circles on his skin while he slowly stirred awake. 

"Mmmmh. Hey." He murmured, lifting his head up and pushing his hair out of his face before turning to pull me into his chest. "How ya feelin' baby?" 

"Good. Really good." I murmured, smiling when his fingers began running through my hair. 

"I'm glad. You were..." he paused to chuckle, "Fucking fantastic for me last night." 

I blushed and hid my face in his chest as he laughed at my bashfulness. He kissed my hair, and my heart swelled up. 

"You weren't too bad yourself, big guy." I muttered back softly before propping myself up to kiss him gently. 

"Mmm. Let's go shower. We can go get breakfast if you want?" He suggested, soft brown eyes crinkling at the corners as he grinned at my shy nod. 

After we showered, we got ready together, wearing simple clothing. I put on a tank top and a pair of athletic leggings. Mark wore a cutoff shirt that showed off his arms and basketball shorts. Before we left though, he told me to sit on the bed. I flushed softly when he pulled out the thin silver day collar from our bedside drawer. So it would be one of those days? His hands were nimble as he clasped it around my throat and turned the tiny key in the back to lock it there. To anyone else, it looked like just a slim necklace, but the little thrill of knowing that it was a symbol of Mark's claim over me was exhilarating. 

 

We ended up going to IHOP. It was so nice to just be out and about with Mark. Precious relationships of mine had consisted of nothing but staying in and ordering out. Life with Mark was....healthy. We were active, taking hikes on our days off and going to the gym periodically throughout the week. Most nights, we cooked at home, and made enough so that we could pack lunches throughout the week to take to work. 

He took a huge, syrup soaked bite of pancake and got the sticky substance all over the corner of his mouth. I laughed at him and reached across the table to wipe it off with my thumb. He caught my hand before I could clean it off with a napkin, and stuck it in his mouth, licking it clean. That alone, lit a small, kindling fire in my stomach, but what really set me off was that he kept eye contact with me, and then winked when he freed my hand. 

"You're terrible." I chuckled, shaking my head. He shrugged and grinned cheekily at me. My fingers played with the thin silver collar and I smiled at him. 

"So, I've had a question that I've wanted to ask you for a while." Mark said, choosing his words carefully as he took a drink of his juice. 

"Oh?" 

"So. I know we've joked about it a lot when we go out with the guys." 

The guys meant Arin, Danny, Ross, the new tech Barry, and Brian, who was part of the senior management at Shaw Corp. 

"Go on?" My heart was beating, his sluggish pace with this conversation was making me nervous and anxious. He saw this and smiled apologetically. 

"I just. You've grown close with Danny. You guys get along well. Um. I was-" he paused and corrected himself, "We were wondering if you'd be comfortable with...a threesome, I guess? Danny's in the scene too, if you haven't noticed yet..." His cheeks were red, yet he didn't break eye contact with me. "He and I have shared in the past, long time ago, but uh..."

"You're rambling, Mark." I said, stopping him by placing my hand over his. My cheeks were flushed too, I hadn't expected a question like this. 

All of that aside, I pondered. There was no way that I could deny my attraction to Danny. The older man was excruciatingly handsome, and such a sweet goofball. 

"What would...what would it all entail?" I asked slowly, cheeks flushing deeper. 

"Well, we'd all have to get together first. I can't speak for him." 

"My major qualm, right now is that I don't want you to think that if I say yes, that I want to be with him. I-I think it would be fun." The grin he gave me made me chuckle, "It would be a lot of fun, but. I'm yours, Mark." I hadn't realized it but my hand was playing with my collar again. "I only want to be with you. But. I think you and Danny would be a very interesting duo. I'll give you a tentative yes, until we get together with him, is that okay?" 

"Fuck. Yes, baby girl. Yes. I'll call him when we get home, okay?"


End file.
